Delicate
by jessica619
Summary: After Brie Bella lost her husband in an accident, she doesn't know if she will ever be ready to find love again. Victor was the love of her life. Dean Ambrose was his best friend, who had secretly been in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

They watched as the kids ripped the wrapping off the gifts. Diana loved this part, seeing the happy faces on her son, nephew, and niece.

Roman's hand was rubbing over her bump. Luis handed her a bag.

"For me?", Diana asked.

"For the baby", he said, before going back over to his toys.

Diana opened it and pulled out a cute outfit. A cute top with pink and turquoise owls, matching leggings. A beanie for her little head and socks.

"This is so cute, thank you guys. Kaia is going to love it", Diana said.

Roman held the clothes in his hands. He couldn't wait to have another tiny baby in his arms. Dean handed her a bag and she laughed, knowing exactly what it was. She pulled out the bottle of tequila.

"Remember, you don't drink that with anyone else but me", Dean winked.

"Excuse me?", Roman asked.

"Oh, as soon as Kaia comes, mama is having fun", Diana said.

Roman kissed her gently.

"A new fishing pole, thanks uncle Dean", Luis said excited.

"Any time bud, maybe we can go some time so you could try it out", Dean said.

Luis nodded. He could feel Brie's eyes on him, but he knew if he looked at her, he would break.

"Mom, this one is for you", Leah said, handing her a bag.

Brie took it.

"Its from uncle Dean", she continued.

Brie looked at him, he was looking at the card the kids made him to go with his gift. She opened the bag and pulled out a picture frame. It was a beautiful black and white photo of her and Victor with the kids.

They were smiling and laughing. It was their last Christmas together. She bit her lip and touched the glass.

"I took it without telling you guys. I was going to give it to you guys as an Anniversary gift, but…", he stopped.

She nodded and looked at him.

"Its beautiful, thank you Dean", she said softly.

"Open the rest of your gift uncle Dean", Luis said.

"Right, of course. By the way, great job on my card, I loved it", he said, opening the box.

The kids giggled and excitedly watched him. Noah sat beside his mom, resting his head against her bump. Dean pulled out two hand made framed Christmas photos. He smiled.

"We made them at school. Its so you can put them on your desk", Luis said excited.

"These definitely need to go on my desk. Thanks guys", he said, hugging them.

Brie smiled. He was so good with them and they loved him so much. He looked at her and showed her.

"Look, I got pictures too", he said.

She giggled. The front door opened and Seth walked in.

"Hey", he said.

"Uncle Seth", the kids said, excited.

"I thought you weren't going to make it", Noah said.

"I wanted to surprise you guys.", he replied, handing out the gifts.

He went over to Roman and Dean, handing them envelopes. They opened them to see it packed with cash.

"Final payments", Seth said.

"Seth, we talked about this", Roman said, about to hand back the money.

Diana snatched it.

"But thanks anyway, we needed it", Diana said.

Roman chuckled. Dean put the envelope in his back pocket.

"Well, I have to go. I need to go and check on my parents", Dean said.

"Um, why?", Diana asked, unwrapping a chocolate.

Dean kissed the top of her head.

"D, I don't want you going over there. I don't like the way they treat you. Especially when they see that cash in your pocket.", Diana said.

"I'm just going to pop in and out, then I'm coming back here to pick up Roman and Noah for our fishing trip. Which reminds me…", he turned to Brie.

She smiled.

"Can I take Luis?", he asked.

"Yes, please mom, please", Luis begged.

"Alright, if you don't mind", Brie said to Dean.

"I never mind", he replied.

"Fine, but do not give them money. They don't deserve it", Diana said.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

He grabbed his gifts before leaving. Setting them in the back of the truck, Brie walked over to him.

"So…", she said.

"I don't regret what we did. I can't stop thinking about it and, I even fell…", she stopped him.

"Don't. Don't say it", Brie said.

He swallowed.

"So that's it? I don't even get a chance?", he asked.

"Dean, do you honestly think this is going to work? People know me as Victor's wife and they know you as Victor's best friend, how is it going to look to everyone", she said.

"Who cares what everyone else thinks. Victor wanted us together, if no one gets that then fuck them. The people we love most are backing us, his family is backing us", Dean said.

"Dean, please don't make this harder. I don't want to lose you as my friend, the kids love you and need you.", she said.

She cupped his face.

"I care about you, Dean, but I don't think I can love you the way you want", she said.

He swallowed. She backed away from him and inside the house. He exhaled softly before driving to his parents house.

* * *

Nikki and Elias had come over to drop off some gifts too. Noah and Seth were on the floor doing a puzzle. Roman was playing video games with Luis. Leah was helping Diana and Brie make cookies.

"So, you and Dean, everything okay now?", Diana asked.

"Um, yeah", Brie replied.

"That didn't sound too convincing", she said.

Brie looked at her daughter, moving closer to Diana so Leah wouldn't hear. Nikki did as well.

"Leah, uncle Elias brought his guitar. Ask him to sing to you", Nikki said.

Leah happily went to find him.

"Spill", Nikki said.

"Well, we might have had sex a few months ago", Brie mumbled.

"Holy shit", Diana said loud.

Roman came rushing in.

"What? You okay? Is it the baby?", he asked worried.

Diana brushed him off.

"You slept with Dean", Diana said.

Roman's jaw dropped open, and then a smile formed.

"No wonder he's been happier.", Roman pointed out.

Brie sighed.

"What?", Nikki asked.

"I also might have told him that nothing can come of it.", she continued.

"Why? That man loves you, you gave him everything he's ever wanted and then snatched it away. Not okay", Nikki said.

"If this is about my brother…", Brie shook her head no.

"I mean, it kind of is, I just", Brie sighed.

"Do you like him Brie?", Diana asked.

"I do, when I see him I get that feeling in my stomach, butterflies. I haven't felt that way since Vic", she said sadly.

"Just because you feel that way towards Dean too, doesn't mean you're replacing Vic", Nikki said softly.

Nikki rubbed her sister's back. Diana took her hand.

"I know, why don't you go out with someone else. I mean you were going to till you canceled. Maybe if Dean didn't feel like a rebound, you would feel more comfortable", Nikki suggested.

"I don't know about that", Diana said.

"Me either", Roman mumbled.

"Its just to get her feet wet", Nikki said.

"I don't think Dean wants any part of her body wet by another man", Diana said.

Brie burst out laughing and Nikki followed.

"True, he would probably murder the poor guy", Nikki said.

"Nikki is right though, I don't want my first date back in the game to be with Dean. I honestly forgot how to date, just to get my feet wet", Brie said to Diana.

"Alright, but you have to tell Dean. I don't want him finding out from someone else and getting his heart broken.", Diana said.

"I will tell him", Brie said.

Diana placed her hand on her bump and smiled.

"Is she moving?", Nikki asked.

Diana nodded. Both women placed their hands. Roman followed next.

"Only a few more months my princess", he said softly.

"Are you guys stopping after this?", Nikki asked.

"Hell no", he said quickly.

"He says that because he's not the one pushing out a tiny human from his body.", Diana said.

Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Diana. He kissed her neck.

"But we agreed on four, so after this little lady comes, two more", Diana said.

"Elias and I have talked about it, we might wait till the kids are a little older.", Nikki said.

"I know Dean wants kids", Roman added.

Brie blushed. He playfully nudged her and she laughed, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"You are no help", she said.

He laughed. Brie looked at her sister and nodded.

"Set it up, I mean, what could it hurt. I either find out I'm ready to try again or I'm not. If I'm not, I would rather it be with some stranger than with Dean", Brie said.

"I see your point", Diana nodded.

She was just worried Brie would find this guy attractive and forget all about Dean.

* * *

Roman kissed Diana.

"I love you and if you need me, just call", Roman said.

"Don't worry, I have her", Brie said.

Luis was going with them and Leah had gone with Nikki. Leaving Diana and Brie alone.

They waved as the guys left fishing.

"So explain to me in detail how good Dean looks naked", Diana said, before walking into her house.

Brie laughed.


	2. Chapter 2-For Myself

"Man, this feels like old times", Seth said.

"You use to come fishing with my dad?", Luis asked.

Seth nodded as Roman and Dean smiled.

"All four of us. Victor got us into it", Dean said, setting his hand on Luis's head.

"He never caught one, but he was okay with that. He came fishing when he had a lot to think about", Seth said.

That made Luis happy. He shared something his dad loved too.

"How's tour Seth?", Roman asked.

"Heavy, even though it's a lighter schedule. Fans are still as incredible as they've always been", Seth said.

"And your health?", Roman asked.

"Clean, if that's what you're asking. You can test me when we get home, if you want", Seth said.

"I haven't done that in a whole year. I trust you", Roman said.

As soon as Seth got out of rehab, he moved in with Brie. Roman would surprise him at any hour every single day, forcing him to take a drug test. He passed with flying colors every single time. Although he did admit to Roman and Brie that he was tempted to use again.

He even went as far as to find someone selling and he bought from. His hands had shaken as he showed Roman. He had dropped to his knees and cried.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, but I do promise I didn't take it. I swear, test me now", _Seth cried.

Roman had done so, and again Seth passed.

"_Why didn't you take it?", _Roman had asked.

"_Because if I do, I lose my family. You are my family", _Seth said softly.

"_Call me, Seth. Anytime, I will answer and I will be there for you.", _Roman had said.

Seth had suggested he go back for a few weeks, he didn't trust himself.

"_If that's what you think you need, I support you", _Roman had said.

Roman had forced him to flush the drugs he bought and he did. He had felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

* * *

"So, how are your folks, Dean?", Seth asked.

Dean sighed.

"You didn't give them money, did you?", Roman asked.

"Of course not. Diana would have my balls", Dean replied.

Luis and Noah laughed. Making the guys smile.

"I mean, they opened the door", Dean shrugged.

Both his friends looked at him.

"And?", Roman asked.

"They asked for money", he replied.

"Okay", Seth said.

"I said I didn't have any. My dad bitched about me having a bar and not having money. Claims I should be rich since the place is always packed.", Dean said.

"And?", Roman asked.

"He called me useless and then slammed the door in my face", he finished.

Noah took his uncle's hand and squeezed it. Dean looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, our door is always open to you brother", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I know", he replied.

* * *

When the guys got back, Brie was done cleaning up. Diana was upstairs asleep, Brie had given her a natural tea to help her.

"Did my girls behave?", Roman asked.

"Yes, been asleep since you left. She needed this nap", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

"Yeah, she's been having a hard time. I'm going to go check on her", Roman said.

He left the kitchen. Brie set down the dish towel and looked at Dean.

"Um, so, I need to tell you something and I think you should hear it from me first", she said.

Dean swallowed. If it was possible, his heart was slowly shattering, because he knew what she was about to say.

"Remember that date Nikki was setting me up for? Well, after what happened between us, I canceled.", she said.

He nodded lightly.

"I rescheduled it. He's going to be my New Year's eve date", she said.

He looked away.

"So, you'll be spending it with your sister?", he asked softly.

He was good at hiding his feelings and she knew that, but what he didn't know was that she could always see past the mask.

"Yeah, but we agreed we would spend it at the bar with everyone. Our parents are coming down too", she said.

His bar. She was going to take her date to his bar. The same bar he made love to her in. He started walking backwards. She took a few steps towards him.

"Don't", was all he said.

He sighed and looked into the living room.

"Luis and Noah fell asleep on our way home. They are on the couch. I have to go", Dean said, quickly leaving.

"Dean, wait", she said, following him out.

He stopped and faced her.

"Wait? All I have done is wait. I didn't touch you, I didn't stare for longer than I had too, and I never thought about you in any other way since you got with Victor. I bowed out.", he yelled.

Brie watched him break down. No more mask.

"Then we make love, I allowed myself to open up, to tell the world fuck you and what you think about me. To finally take something I want, and then you leave.", he said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head.

"I actually thought…", he stopped.

"Dean", she said softly.

"I have to go", he said.

She watched as he got into his truck and drove away. She sighed and wiped her cheeks. Turning, she saw Roman standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you going to be mad at me too?", she asked.

"Of course not. I heard your conversation with Nikki and Diana, remember. Just give him a moment to cool off and finish explaining to him. He needs to know why you are taking a date with someone else", Roman said.

"But if I tell him, he's going to continue to wait. If this date makes me realize I am not ready, he's going to be disappointed. I don't want to get his hopes up till I know what I want", Brie said.

Roman nodded.

"Tell him that, those exact words", Roman said.

Brie nodded. Roman hugged her tight.

"You know, he was right about pushing his feelings aside when you were with Vic.", he said.

"If you are trying to make me feel better, you are really bad at it", she said.

He chuckled.

* * *

After Diana and Roman had made love, she went downstairs to get something to drink. She noticed Dean's truck out front, but he wasn't inside. Looking on the porch, she found him there with a beer.

She grabbed Roman's hoodie and put it on. Making her way outside, she sat beside him. Taking his arm, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?", she asked.

He smiled.

"Thinking", he said softly.

"You didn't drive here while drinking, did you?", she asked.

"You know me better than that. I mean, I have done it once or twice, but only after one beer", he said.

She nodded.

"Tell me", she said softly.

"I love her, I am so fucking in love with her that it hurts to breathe", he admitted.

He bit his lip.

"It would be so much easier to try with someone else if Victor was still alive. Then I could tell myself not to think about her that way", Dean said.

"And you two would have never had sex", she added.

"And she told you", he sighed.

She giggled.

"Just don't throw in the towel yet, okay", she said.

He nodded.

"I know you're married to my brother, but will you be my New Year's eve date?", he asked.

"Awe, I would love to be your date. Me and Kaia will be there. Roman can take Noah", she said.

Dean nodded.

"Mind if I crash in your spare?", he asked.

"Its yours", she replied.

He nodded and stood, holding his hands out, he helped her up.

"Roman told me what happened with your parents, I'm sorry", she said.

"I'm use to it", he shrugged.

"But you shouldn't be. They don't know what they're missing. I admire you though, you keep trying and hoping. Use that same energy towards this thing with Brie", she said.

He nodded.

"I love you big brother, you are an amazing uncle to my kids and a great brother to my husband. This is your family too", she whispered while hugging him.

He seriously didn't know what his life would be like without his friends. It scared him to think about.

"Love you too. Now get my little lady to bed.", he replied.

She nodded and started up the stairs. He followed in case. She waved to him before closing the door to her bedroom.

Roman was sitting up and smiling.

"How is he?", he asked.

She got into bed.

"Scared. I don't like seeing him this way, Ro", she admitted.

Roman kissed the top of her head.

"It will sort itself out, and we just have to be there for him", Roman said.

She nodded.

"And I hate his parents", she mumbled.

"Me too love", he replied.

* * *

"_What did he do now?", Roman asked._

_Victor sighed. They had gotten a call from Dean, if they could bail him out._

"_Stole a fucking car", Victor mumbled._

"_Its not him, Vic. His old man makes him do it", Roman said._

"_And I told him he could stay with us. The only reason he does it is because his old man threatens him with kicking him out. Fuck", Victor said._

_Roman set his hands on his hips._

"_Hey, everything okay?", Diana asked._

"_Fine D.", Victor said._

_Mr. Mendoza came out and walked towards his truck. Victor and Roman got in. __They drove to the police station in the next town. They had let him go after finding Dean's dad with the stolen car._

_Dean had said he tried to stop his dad. The owner of the car believed him._

_Mr. Mendoza had laid into Dean. Dean nodded along, that's as close as a father figure he had, along with Mr. Reigns._

"_But I know its not your fault. Its that father of yours", Mr. Mendoza said._

_Dean nodded._

"_You are a good boy, and a damn good friend to my son. If you want it to stay that way, you stop this nonsense. If he kicks you out, you come and stay with us", Mr. Mendoza said._

"_Yes sir, thank you for coming to get me", he said softly._

_Dean's mom had told him it was his fault his dad was arrested, and that he could rot in there for all she cared. __Roman and Victor hugged him._

"_What happened?", Roman asked._

"_My dad wanted me to steal the car, but I couldn't. He pushed me out of the way and took off without me. Since I was standing in the spot, police took me in", Dean said._

"_Where are you staying tonight?", Victor asked._

_Dean shrugged. _

"_Ric has a spare room in the back of the bar. Offered it to me", he said._

"_Dean", he stopped Roman._

"_I am not down and out yet. I know you both offered, but I need to try to do this for myself first", Dean said._

_Roman and Victor nodded._


	3. Chapter 3-Trial Run

_Dean placed his hood over his head. His books under one arm as he made his way inside the school. __Some pointed and whispered, others laughed. He kept his head held high, not giving them what they wanted. _

_He knew why they were whispering, thanks to his dad. __He had gone to the diner where he, Roman, Seth, and Victor were hanging out. It was after the football game, celebrating Roman's win, so it was always packed._

_His dad grabbed him by the back of his neck. Calling him a loser and how he wished his wife had given him a daughter instead._

"_She would be useful", he growled._

_Dean knew what his dad meant by useful and he shivered just thinking about it. __When they got home, his dad had beaten him._

"_Not the face, then we'll have child services checking up on us. We don't need that", his mom had said._

_He saw Roman and sent him a nod. His friend's eyes scanned his body._

"_You okay?", he finally asked._

_Dean nodded._

"_You sure? We can skip and go to the clinic if you need it", Roman whispered._

"_I'm good", Dean replied._

_Roman nodded. He smiled and tilted his head._

"_Your girl is coming", he smirked and leaned back against the lockers._

_Dean turned his head in time to catch Brie and Nikki walking in. _

"_Dude, how can anyone tell them apart", Seth said, as he joined them._

"_I can", Dean quickly replied._

"_How? They look fucking identical to me", Seth said._

_Dean shrugged._

"_I just can. Maybe because I have a class with Brie so I learned certain things", Dean replied._

_Looking at Roman, his friend smirked. Dean sighed and looked back. Nikki had gone over to Elias, Brie continued towards them with Alexa. _

"_Hey Dean", she said._

"_Hi", he replied. _

"_See you in class later. I brought snacks", she said._

"_Can't wait", he replied._

_Alexa tugged on her arm._

"_Ew, we don't talk to the homeless", she whispered to Brie, but Dean had heard._

"_Alexa, stop it. That wasn't nice, you don't know him", Brie had whispered back._

"_No, you don't know him", Alexa had replied before they disappeared around the corner._

_Roman nudged him._

"_Don't listen to her", he said._

"_Yeah, Alexa doesn't know what she's talking about. She's going off of rumors", Seth added._

"_What rumors?", Victor asked._

_Diana smiled at him and gently hugged him. _

"_Hey kid", he said to her._

"_Alexa", Roman said, that's all he needed to say._

"_Is she being a bitch to you? I can handle it", Diana said._

"_No, I got it, but I will let you know", Dean smiled. _

_She nodded and looked at Roman._

"_Planning on visiting the girls locker room today? You know, just so I can be ready to enjoy the show", she said._

_Roman laughed softly and blushed. Dean smirked. _

"_That's right, my sister caught your junk after your punishment", Victor laughed._

"_Hey, it was good junk", she said, winking at Roman before leaving._

"_Thank you", Roman shouted after her._

_She sent him a thumbs up. Victor stood by Seth, out of earshot from Dean and Roman._

"_Thank you? Really? You could have said anything and that's what you go with", Dean whispered._

"_This coming from the man who can't tell Brie he likes her", he whispered. _

"_Shit, what's wrong with us?", Dean mumbled._

_Roman chuckled._

"_My problem is she's Victor's little sister, yours, I don't know", Roman replied._

"_You know my problem", Dean whispered._

_Roman looked at him._

"_Dude, everyone here at school knows your problem. Obviously she doesn't care because she talks to you, just make a move", Roman said._

"_Fine, I will if you do", Dean said._

"_Dean…", he sighed._

"_Talk to Vic, ask him, I'm pretty sure he will give his approval", Dean said._

"_Hey, lets get moving losers", Victor shouted._

_Roman and Dean caught up._

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning", Roman said, as he served a plate.

"Morning", he replied.

He looked around.

"Where is D and my little lady?", he asked.

"Went dress shopping for next week", Roman replied.

He nodded.

"So you asked out my woman?", Roman asked with a raised brow.

Dean chuckled.

"Can you blame me?", he asked.

"You're lucky I trust you. Just no kiss", Roman said.

"Only to my little lady", Dean replied.

Roman nodded.

"How do you feel?", he asked, putting some bread in the toaster.

"Like I did the first time, only this time, its not my best friend, it's a random stranger", he mumbled.

"Alright, I can't see you like this", Roman sighed.

Dean raised a brow.

"You can't tell D or B that I told you, its my ass man.", Roman said.

"Just tell me", Dean rolled his eyes.

"Brie told the girls and me that she wants to try dating, just to see if she is ready. The reason she doesn't want you to be her first date back in the game is just in case she isn't.", Roman said.

"Okay ma'am, what else did you women gossip about?", Dean asked.

Roman chuckled.

"Don't you get it, if she is ready and it doesn't feel weird for her, she is going to say yes to you. She doesn't want to get your hopes up if she's not", Roman said, excited.

"So what should I do?", Dean asked.

"Just wait, and I know you are getting impatient, but if you really care for her, you will wait", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I don't know how long it takes for someone to be ready to move on after losing their partner the way Brie did.", Roman said.

"I hear you", he replied.

* * *

Diana had found a pretty comfortable dress for New Year's eve. Nikki, Carmella, and Brie were still looking for theirs.

"So, we get to meet this guy on New Year's eve?", Carmella asked.

"Um, actually, I feel like New Year's eve is too comfortable for our first date.", Brie said.

"So?", Diana asked.

"We are going out this Friday, and I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind making it a group thing", Brie said, coming out in a new dress.

"I like that one", Diana said.

"Corey and I are in", Carmella said, coming out and showing Diana her dress.

"Us too", Nikki replied.

"I liked the rose gold one better", Diana replied to Carmella.

"Me too", Carmella nodded and went back in to change.

Brie looked at Diana.

"I love you Brie, and as much as I wish it was Dean, I get it. So, yeah, okay, Roman and I will play along", Diana said.

Brie giggled before hugging her.

"As long as you don't mind that he asked me to be his New Year's eve date", Diana said.

Brie smiled.

"And how does Roman feel about this?", Nikki asked as she came out.

"He's fine with it", Diana shrugged.

"I don't mind, better for me. This way I don't have to compete with anyone if I am ready", Brie said.

"I don't know, so far your only competition is this little lady", Diana said, rubbing her bump.

"I don't mind", Brie replied.

* * *

Dean walked into the bar, Mandy and Sonya were working today.

"Hey boss", Sonya said, sending him a nod.

He returned it. Mandy smiled at him.

"Alexa is back", she said to him, tilting her head towards the booth she was in.

He walked over.

"Brie isn't here, if that's who you are looking for", Dean said.

"No. I was actually looking for you", she replied.

"Me? Why? You hate me, I'm homeless and trailer trash, remember", he said.

She sighed.

"Look, I know I was a bitch back then, but I need a job and I heard you were hiring", she mumbled.

"You, want to work here?", he asked.

Last he heard, she had married a wealthy man thirty years older than her when she turned nineteen.

She came to town from time to time, but treated everyone like they were beneath her. Last time he saw her, she had come for Victor's funeral.

"Look, I really need it. Please", she said softly.

He swallowed.

"Trial run for a week. If you work out, I will add you permanently. Mandy and Sonya could show you the ropes for today. Then Brie and Diana, next week. Diana will be going on maternity leave soon, you'll take her spot till she comes back", he said.

Alexa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you", she said, before going over to Mandy.

Sonya stopped beside him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know Diana hates her guts", she said.

"She was begging. Obviously she needs it. Once she learns the ropes, I will make sure she isn't on the same shift as D", Dean said.

Sonya nodded. Seth walked in and sent him a wave. He joined him and then pointed at Alexa.

"Diana is going to kill her and then you, I hope you know that", Seth chuckled.

"So don't say anything till I have a chance to tell her", Dean shrugged.

"Its your balls", Seth replied.

"So what's up?", Dean asked.

"Brought you the song list you asked for. I am still playing at the New Year's party, right?", Seth said.

Dean nodded and looked over the list.

"Of course. This seems good, playing the hits", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"Nervous?", Dean asked, handing the list back to Seth.

"A little, I have never played in front of our friends. Its different", Seth said, as they walked to Dean's office.

"You'll do great.", Dean replied.

"And you? How are you?", Seth asked.

"Confused", Dean shrugged.

"Women", Seth sighed.

Dean nodded.


	4. Chapter 4-Brother Husbands

Diana had gotten a text from Mandy that Dean had hired a new waitress to replace her while she was on maternity leave. When Diana asked who, she replied, _Alexa Bliss. _Getting off the car, she made her way inside.

She had also texted Roman that she was on her way and why. Roman had called her to try to calm her down, but she wasn't having it.

Mandy saw her and froze.

"Where is he?", Diana asked.

Mandy pointed to the back office. Sonya stood beside Mandy.

"You told her? Why? You know how much she hates Alexa", Sonya said.

Mandy shrugged.

"I like pissing her off", she replied.

Sonya shook her head at her.

"You're just mad Roman never looked at you, and now she has him. Get over it", Sonya said, before stomping away.

Mandy huffed before going towards the kitchen. Diana walked into Dean's office, he was in there with Alexa.

"Shit", he mumbled.

Diana crossed her arms over her chest. Alexa stood.

"Give us a moment, Lexi", Dean said.

Alexa nodded before walking cautiously past Diana. She closed the door behind her.

"Really? After what she did to you? Hell, to everyone in this town", she asked.

He swallowed.

"I know, alright, but she looked so pathetic asking me for a job. I couldn't say no", he said.

"Lexi? You called her Lexi", she said.

"That's what she wants to go by, its on her name tag", he defended.

"Were you going to tell me?", she asked.

"Yes, when I went to your house for dinner", he sighed.

"Keep her away from me", Diana said.

"Promise, but before I do that, I need you to show her your tables and the rules.", he replied.

She glared at him and he smiled.

"Love you too D", he replied.

She turned on her heels and left. Alexa was waiting for her at the bar. Sonya approached her.

"Want me to hold her while you get the first hit?", Sonya asked.

"Not yet", Diana replied.

Sonya nodded. Diana approached Alexa.

"Diana, its good to see you and I know everything I did to hurt you. I just, want a second to talk", Alexa said.

Diana sighed.

"Please, Diana.", Alexa said.

Diana rolled her eyes and gestured to a table far enough away from the families having lunch. They sat and Alexa sighed.

"I'm sorry for spreading that rumor about you being a slut. I didn't know your situation. Seth is an asshole", Alexa said.

Diana could tell Alexa meant that, but she still didn't trust her.

"Your son is adorable, I saw a photo of him in Dean's office, and you're pregnant, congrats. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You got lucky you have one of the good ones. Roman was always such a gentleman and kind hearted.", she continued.

"I know", Diana replied.

Alexa smiled.

"We were close once", she said softly.

"Not as close as you and Brie", Diana mumbled.

"And I'm sorry about that too. I was a spoiled brat and then became a spoiled wife. Then I lost everything and I realized with or without money, I had nothing. I had no one to talk too", she said.

"Brie was hurt when you ditched her. That's another reason why I dislike you", Diana said.

Alexa nodded.

"I was jealous of you and her. You had good men, a good family, and friends. All I can say now to try and fix it, is I'm sorry. I know forgiveness won't come easy, but I am willing to keep trying.", Alexa said.

Diana nodded.

"So, Dean asked me to help you with my tables for when I go on maternity leave", Diana said.

Alexa smiled.

* * *

_Dean got to his class that he shared with Brie. She was already at her desk and he cleared his throat before joining. __She smiled up at him and unzipped her backpack. _

"_See, told you", she said, showing him the snacks. _

_He chuckled._

"_So…", they both said at the same time._

_They looked at each other and laughed softly._

"_You go first", Dean said._

"_So, um, Victor, he's not like a playboy is he?", she asked._

_Dean raised a brow._

"_No, why?", he replied._

"_He asked me out", she smiled._

_Dean felt like his whole body went numb._

"_Like, on a date?", he asked softly._

_She nodded with a smile._

"_Or is that a bad idea? Is he not a good guy? The look on your face...", she said._

_He swallowed. _

"_Sorry, I was just surprised. I didn't even know he was going to ask you out. He's a good guy, the best. I trust him with my life", Dean replied, and tried to form a smile._

_She sighed and nodded._

"_I trust you Dean", she replied._

_He sat back and sighed. If his body didn't hurt before from the beating, it hurt now._

* * *

After Diana explained the tables and what to ask, how to write down the orders, they started talking about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

"You and I can blame my mother for making me marry that man. I didn't want too, but she said if I didn't, I would lose the lifestyle I was use too", Alexa said.

Diana shook her head.

"You'll find someone, I mean, you probably will still lose what you're use too, but at least or I'm hoping you'll find someone you love", Diana said.

"I don't care about that anymore, I just want to be happy", Alexa said.

Diana nodded.

"Can I ask you something?", Alexa asked.

"Sure", Diana shrugged.

"Is Dean single?", she asked.

"Why?", Diana asked cautiously.

Alexa shrugged and looked towards Dean's office.

"I never noticed how good looking he was, or the way he carries himself. Just the way he spoke about your son and you and Roman. He loves you guys so much.", Alexa said.

"And that caused you to ask me if he's single?", Diana asked.

"Well, I was thinking of asking him out. I don't know, I mean, I was cruel to him back then so he might say no", Alexa said.

"He's taken", Diana quickly said.

"Oh", Alexa replied, looking disappointed.

Diana nodded.

"By who?", Alexa asked.

"By who? By who? Um…", Diana didn't know what to say to that.

Alexa raised a brow.

"By…me", Diana said.

"Okay wait, but aren't you married to Roman?", she asked.

Diana nodded.

"I am, aren't I", she replied.

"So, how are you with Dean too? Are you cheating on Roman?", Alexa asked.

"No, of course not, I love my husband", Diana replied.

"I am so confused", Alexa said.

_Me too, _Diana thought. Then it was like a lightbulb clicked on.

"Do you know that show, Sister Wives?", Diana asked.

Alexa nodded, and then it was like it clicked for her too.

"Oh", she said surprised.

Diana nodded.

"Yeah, except ours is Brother Husbands", Diana laughed softly.

Oh boy was she dead. Roman wasn't going to like this.

"Now I get it. No wonder Dean talks about you guys the way he does. Wow, crazy, but I'm happy for you", Alexa said.

"Yeah, me too. So happy", Diana said.

"So is this Roman's baby or Dean's?", Alexa asked.

Before Diana could answer, Dean walked over.

"Is everything okay here?", he asked.

"Great", Diana quickly answered.

He nodded.

"Okay, and how's my little lady? Hungry?", Dean asked.

"Well that answers my question", Alexa said.

"What?", Dean asked.

Roman appeared next.

"Oh great", Diana mumbled.

Alexa waved at him and Roman sent her a nod.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was still alive", Roman said.

He gently slapped Dean's back.

"What's up brother", he said.

Dean gestured to the bar.

"Want a beer?", he asked.

Roman nodded and sat beside his wife.

"Awe, that's cute, you call each other brother", Alexa gushed.

Diana laughed nervously.

"Of course we do", Roman said.

"Well, I will let you guys have a moment, and you miss D, congrats so jealous of all that manliness you have under your roof", Alexa winked before walking away.

"I'm confused", Roman said.

Dean sat across from them.

"Confused about?", Dean asked.

"Okay so, I did something", Diana said.

"What?", Roman asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I told Alexa you were Brother Husbands", she said.

"Brother husbands, what the fuck is that?", Dean asked.

Roman was about to ask the same thing, till he remembered some show they watched on Hulu.

"You told her you were with us both?", Roman almost shouted.

"What? Oh", Dean said, catching on.

"I panicked. She asked if Dean was single and fuck it, if I don't want to be stuck with her for the rest of our lives", Diana whispered.

"She thinks Kaia is mine, doesn't she? That's why she said her question was answered", Dean said.

Diana nodded.

"Now she is going to tell everyone", Roman sighed.

"No, she won't, or at least I hope she won't", Diana said.

Roman sighed. Dean shrugged.

"I mean, you could have done a lot worse than be stuck with me as her second husband", Dean said, winking at Roman.

Diana nodded and Roman shook his head.

"Fix this D", Roman said to his wife.

"I will, promise", she replied.

Alexa came back over.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment, but I owe you an apology too, Roman", Alexa said.

"Is this about that Baron Corbin thing?", he asked.

Alexa nodded.

"Baron? What about Baron?", Diana asked, nervous.

Dean sat up, Diana sent him a look.

"About how you and him were having sex", Roman shrugged.

"Alexa", Diana sighed.

"Oh, he didn't, I thought. Shit. I'm sorry D", Alexa replied.

Roman's smile slipped and he looked at Diana.

"Did you fuck Baron?", he asked.

Diana bit her lip, her eyes welling up with tears. He swallowed.


	5. Chapter 5-His Enemy

"Diana", Roman said softly.

"Can we talk about this at home?", she asked softly.

Roman stood and made his way to the door. She wiped her cheeks before standing. Dean helped.

"I'm sorry Diana, I thought he knew", Alexa said.

"Not your fault. I should have told him a long time ago", she replied.

"Want me to drive you?", Dean asked.

Diana shook her head no. Dean sighed as he watched his friends leave.

"How did you know about Baron?", Dean asked.

"I caught them once. I was driving home and saw them", she replied.

"And you told him?", Dean asked.

She nodded.

"He didn't believe me, thought I was lying", she replied.

He rubbed his face.

* * *

_Diana had finished her shift. She didn't feel the need to rush home since Roman had Noah for the night. __Brie was suppose to give her a ride home, but she had gotten sick and left early. So Diana was going to walk home._

_She didn't want to pull Roman away from Noah. A truck pulled in beside her._

"_Hey D, want a ride home?", Baron asked._

"_I was actually going to go to the diner to get something to eat. Elias was working the kitchen tonight", she replied. _

"_It's a wonder how Dean's place is still open with Elias as one of the cooks", Baron chuckled._

_Diana nodded._

"_Come on, get in, I can take you then drop you off at home", Baron said, opening the door. _

_She nodded and got in. He drove them and went through the drive thru. _

"_So, you and Roman, that a thing?", he asked._

_Diana shook her head no._

"_Just had a kid together", she replied._

"_So then if I asked you out, it wouldn't be a big deal?", Baron asked._

_She blushed. She didn't think anyone would find her attractive after having a baby. Roman hadn't touched her in a few months._

_Then the other day she had seen him flirting with Mandy, so she assumed the agreement they had while she was pregnant was over now that they had Noah._

"_Ask and lets find out," she said._

_He smirked. She shook her head. _

"_But, I'm going to say no, I shouldn't have said that. Its not Roman, its Noah.", she said._

"_I get it", he shrugged._

_They handed him the food and he set it in the back. He was attractive, the way he smiled. __Looked like her hormones were still working in overdrive. She bit her lip._

"_You okay?", he asked._

_She looked over. _

"_No", she sighed._

"_Want me to pull over?", he asked._

_Before she could answer, he did. Parking under a tree. She moved closer to him and straddled him._

"_D", he said softly, his hands running over her thighs. _

_He tried to kiss her and she shook her head no. Unzipping his pants before lifting her skirt, sinking down onto him._

"_Shit", he groaned._

_This didn't feel right. He wasn't Roman and she regretted this. _

"_I'm sorry", she whispered, before climbing off him._

_He was panting and watched as she wiped her cheeks._

"_You love him", he whispered._

_She met his eyes. More tears falling._

"_But I'm not Mandy, so...", she shrugged._

_He laughed softly._

"_He doesn't like Mandy, come on. You really think he would have stayed with you if he did.", Baron said._

"_Wow, I knew it", they both turned to see Alexa. _

_Diana sighed, just what she needed._

* * *

Diana slowly made her way up to their bedroom. Noah was downstairs watching a movie, that Roman must have put on. She found Roman sitting on their bed.

"Can you hear me out first?", she asked.

"Are you going to lie to me?", he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"I didn't lie", she said.

When he finally did look into her eyes, she could see the anger and betrayal. He and Baron didn't like each then, and she knew she had fucked up.

"Talk", he said.

She jumped at his tone.

* * *

_She had shown up at Dean's bar in tears instead of going home. Confessing to him what she had done._

"_Kid, he has no right to be mad at you. You two aren't together and that deal you two made was over after you had Noah.", Dean said. _

"_But he and Corbin hate each other, do you know how pissed he is going to be?", she asked._

_He hugged her tight._

"_It feels like I cheated on him, Dean", she cried into his shoulder. _

_He rubbed her back._

"_He doesn't need to know, I won't say anything", Dean said._

"_But Alexa saw us", she said._

"_He won't believe her. With the amount of rumors she has spread, she is the last person he will trust", he said._

_She wiped her cheeks._

"_Now, you will go home and relax. Maybe you should talk to Roman about where and what this is between you guys", Dean said._

_She nodded._

* * *

Diana wanted to reach for Roman after she told him, leaving the part about Dean out.

"I'm sorry", she cried.

"I need some air", he mumbled, grabbing his jacket before walking out.

"I love you", she said.

He had stopped and went back into the room, kissing her head.

"I love you too", he replied, before leaving.

* * *

Getting to the bar, Brie was working now. She loudly set down his beer and glared.

"I see Dean filled you in", he sighed, removing his jacket.

"No, Alexa did. You give me advice and now I'm going to give you some. You two weren't together when she fucked him, and I don't even think that's what it was. Neither of them finished.", she said.

Roman took a sip of his beer.

"You also didn't have your deal till December, two months after they had sex. Besides that, she thought you were interested in Mandy, you know since you clearly were flirting with her", Brie said.

"I wasn't flirting, I never saw Mandy that way. I told her that", he corrected.

"And how was Diana suppose to know that? She had just had a baby and didn't snap back, you can see where I'm going here", Brie said, arms crossed over her chest.

"I do, but I never thought of Diana as anything but beautiful", he replied.

"Maybe you should have told her that", Brie said.

"I should have", he agreed.

"She is your wife now, the mother of your children, and your best friend. She didn't tell you because she knew you would be mad, you and Baron weren't friends.", Brie said.

Roman nodded and spun his beer bottle.

"Yeah, still hurts to hear though", he said.

Brie patted his hand.

"Want me to get your brother husband?", she asked.

Roman laughed and shook his head.

"He told you that huh", he said.

Brie laughed and nodded. Dean came out of the back and smiled.

"Brother husband, how the heck are you?", Dean said.

Brie and Roman laughed harder. Brie left them and Dean leaned against the bar.

"So, are we in the clear or do we need to look for a new first husband?", Dean asked.

Roman smirked.

"Still number one, for the rest of her damn life", he replied.

"Good, would hate to replace you", Dean said.

Roman chuckled.

"So, then I should tell you that I knew, right", Dean said.

Roman raised a brow.

"She didn't tell you that part, did she", he said.

"Nope", Roman replied.

Dean nodded.

"But I get why you did. You didn't want me to get hurt and you were also looking out for Diana", he said.

Dean nodded.

"Now go home to your family. Make love to your wife", Dean said.

"Don't you mean our wife?", Roman smirked.

Dean laughed. Roman paid and left.

* * *

Getting home, Noah was turning off the movie.

"Not to long on there", Roman said.

Noah nodded as Roman went upstairs. He could hear Diana crying softly while she laid on her bed. He went and laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you baby, I'm sorry for getting mad and the way I spoke to you.", he whispered.

"I'm sorry too", she replied.

He kissed her cheek and then her neck. He stood and went to close their bedroom door, locking it.

"You are so fucking beautiful", he said.

She smiled and he kissed her.

* * *

Dean sat Alexa down in his office to explain what happened with Diana and why she lied to her.

"So, you and Brie huh?", Alexa asked.

Dean chuckled.

"Not sure yet, but I hope.", he replied.

"It will work itself out", she replied.

He nodded as she walked out of the office. Brie leaned against the door two minutes later.

"So, you and Alexa huh", she said softly.

He stood and pulled her into the office, closing the door. He cupped her face.

"No baby, even if she asked, I would have said no", he said softly.

She placed her hand against his.

"Now get back to work", he smirked.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. She made her way out and he sighed.

"God, there is only so much I can take.", he whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6-Mini Golf

Roman enjoyed his wife's naked form for a bit longer. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. She shifted, but didn't wake. He leaned over again and kissed her harder. She started to kiss him back and moan. He smiled within it.

"Good morning to you too", she mumbled against his lips.

His hands shaped her bump.

"I did this", he whispered, proud of himself.

She giggled and brushed his hair back.

"You did", she replied.

He looked up at her.

"I never flirted with Mandy, ever. You were all I ever thought about. Figuring out how to get you to smile, because it made my fucking day. Anything to hear you laugh, because it was the most beautiful sound. She tried baby, she did, but she wasn't you.", he said.

She touched his cheek gently.

"Whatever happened in the past is in the past. We are married now and in love, adding to our family. I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me", he said.

"I forgive you", she whispered.

He moved closer to her till their foreheads touched.

"Now put some clothes on woman, we have to be careful now. No more sex", he whispered.

"What?", she sat up.

He chuckled and licked his lips.

"We don't want our little lady coming early. I do promise as soon as we get the okay, your ass his mine all fucking night", he smirked and kissed her.

* * *

Today was the day Brie was going on that group date. She was nervous and didn't know what to wear. Going through her closet and tossing clothes she didn't agree with onto her bed.

She grabbed her phone and called her sister.

"I knew it, you better not be backing out", Nikki said.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not, I just don't know what to wear", she replied.

"We are going mini golfing, before Diana can't do much more", Nikki said.

"So, maybe jeans and a tank top?", Brie asked.

"Sounds good", Nikki replied.

"Am I suppose to be this nervous?", Brie asked.

"Yes. Its your first date in a long time. Don't worry Brie, you will do fine. You'll have me, Mella, and Diana there", Nikki said.

"Yeah, you're right", Brie exhaled.

"See you in a few minutes", Nikki said, before hanging up.

Hearing the door open, then Noah saying hi to his cousins.

"Uncle Dean", Leah said happily.

Brie made her way to the living room. After hugging Leah and Luis, he stood slowly and smiled at Brie.

"Wow, sweats on a first date. My kinda girl", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

She shook her head and smiled.

"I was just about to change", she said.

He nodded.

"Need some help?", he asked.

He winked and she blushed before walking back into her room. Dean was watching the kids for them while they went out.

"Are you sure you can handle all the kids?", Brie called from her room.

"Oh yeah, Diana says I'm like a big kid too so, I should be fine", he replied.

Nikki and Carmella were also leaving their kids. Making it seven kids Dean will have to watch. Brie walked into the living room and he could have sworn his legs were going to give out.

"So? First date approval?", she asked.

"You look beautiful in anything", he replied.

She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. She was just in jeans and a black tank top, a flannel tied around her waist.

"Mini golfing right?", he asked, clearing his throat.

Brie nodded.

"Its perfect", he replied.

"Thank you again for watching the kids", she said.

He nodded. Someone knocked and Brie answered, Carmella and Corey's kids ran in.

"Its gonna be a mad house, you sure about this Ambrose?", Corey asked.

"I've got this", Dean replied.

Nikki's kids ran in next after hugging him. Dean chuckled as all the kids were talking at the same time. They waved to him as Brie stood beside him.

"There are chicken nuggets in the fridge, pizza rolls, and juice boxes. I stocked it for you.", Brie said.

"Oh, I brought over things to make pizzas, thinking of burning their energy there", Dean said.

Brie nodded and kissed his cheek. He took her elbow to stop her.

"Don't have too much fun, okay. Save some for me", he said, looking her in the eyes.

"Promise", she replied, before going to the waiting car.

* * *

_Dean watched Victor and Brie eating lunch. His arms wrapped around her as he made her laugh. __Giving each other small kisses. Roman nudged him._

"_I'm good", Dean whispered._

_Roman could see the bruise forming on Dean's cheek, just under his eye. He wanted to comment, but Dean would just lash out._

"_Go ahead and ask", Dean mumbled._

"_Don't need too. He shouldn't be hitting you for any reason", Roman replied, before taking a bite from his burger. _

_Dean snorted. _

"_Want to do something today?", Roman asked._

"_Can't. My old man is making me work on some cars he's behind on", Dean replied._

"_Want some help?", Roman asked._

"_No, if I don't do it myself he's just going to hit me again.", Dean answered._

"_He will hit you either way. Man, I told you, come stay with me and my family. There's room now that one of my sister's moved out.", Roman said._

"_Ro", Dean sighed. _

"_Fine, do you, just know that I don't like this", Roman replied._

_Dean nodded lightly. After the bell rang, he made his way to class. He stopped when he noticed Brie and Victor making out just outside the door. __He sighed and continued towards it. Victor saw him first and sent him a nod._

"_Hey brother", Victor said._

"_Yo", Dean replied, before walking towards his desk._

_Brie walked in just as the warning bell rang. She sighed as she sat beside Dean. He smiled at her before his eyes went back to the board. __He heard her gasp before feeling her fingers turn his head._

"_What happened to your face?", she asked worried._

_He moved his head away from her grasp. It was easier on his feelings for her if she didn't touch him and vise versa. __For his friend, he had to try to forget Brie._

"_Its nothing", he said quickly._

"_His dad beats the shit out of him. Why lie to the girl, almost everyone knows.", Ethan laughed, high fiving his friends._

_Brie looked back at him. _

"_Something like that isn't funny. When are you going to stop being an asshole EC", Brie shot back._

_Ethan shrugged. Brie looked at Dean._

"_Why don't you tell someone?", Brie whispered. _

"_You don't think I've tried? No one cares, B. Why keep trying? I mean Roman and Victor offer, but I decline. This is my bullshit I need to handle. Besides, I'm almost eighteen, I'll be out of there before you know it", Dean replied. _

"_I care, Victor and Roman care. I'm sure Seth does too.", she said._

_He met her eyes. Why did she have to look at him that way? He sighed and quickly looked away._

"_I'm here when you need me", she whispered._

_He nodded lightly._

* * *

Brie had hit it off with Shane. He was funny, smart, and handsome. Wealthy at that, but Brie didn't care. It also turned out that he was one of Roman's bosses.

"So far, Roman and I are winning. Which is weird because I can't even see my feet right now", Diana said.

They laughed.

"Its weird for me too. I'm really good at golf, mini shouldn't be any different", Shane chuckled.

Brie was up next.

"Bring it home for us", Shane winked.

He looked at Roman.

"Do you golf Roman?", Shane asked.

"Oh, um, no. Didn't have much time for it", Roman said.

Diana kept his hand in hers.

"You should come with me some time. I'll tell my assistant to call you. Invite your friends, Corey and Elias you too", Shane said.

"I'll think about it. My wife is six months pregnant, almost seven. I can't leave her alone", Roman said.

"I get it. I have kids too", Shane said.

"You do?", Brie asked.

"Yes, three boys with my ex wife.", Shane replied.

Brie knew she had to pull him aside and talk more. It was kind of hard to do with so many people around. She didn't think this group date through.

"So?", Carmella asked her as Shane went back to talking to Roman.

"He's cute, I give him that, but he seems more interested in Roman than me", Brie replied.

Carmella chuckled.

"Because he and Roman work in the same field.", Carmella replied.

"Maybe this group date was a bad idea. I was just so nervous", Brie said.

"Then ask him to stay after. Enjoy some more food and drinks, talk", Carmella said.

"I can't, Dean is doing us a favor and…", Carmella cut her off.

"Dean can watch Leah and Luis for a little bit longer", Carmella said.

Brie nodded.

* * *

As they were finishing up, Shane walked beside her.

"So, I feel like we haven't spoken since we shook hands when you got here", he chuckled.

"I know. I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to stay after they leave, and we can get to know each other", Brie said.

Shane smiled.

"I'd like that", he replied.

"You'll need to drop me off after though, hope that's okay", she said.

"I wouldn't leave a lady out on the streets. Even if at the end of tonight you want nothing to do with me", Shane said.

He reached out and took her hand. It felt different, so different from Victor, from Dean.


	7. Chapter 7-The Babysitter

Dean locked up the front door, he didn't need to lose track of any of the kids.

"Noah", he called.

Noah was the oldest at eleven. He could use him for help to keep track.

"Okay, help me clear the kitchen table so we can make some pizzas", Dean said.

Noah nodded and cleared it before grabbing a dish towel and wiping the table down. Dean grabbed the disinfectant wipes and handed one to Noah.

"Wipe it down with that", he said.

Noah nodded.

"Uncle Dean, I'm hungry", Corey and Carmella's 4 year old, Rachel said.

Dean had thought it was funny that they named their kids after the Friends characters. Joey was their 6 year old son.

"Its coming sweetheart", he replied.

Nikki and Elias's 5 year old twin girls Tia and Taya, were too into Frozen to remember if they were hungry or not. Dean set the topping each in a bowl so the kids could pick their favorites. Setting the bags of cheese at the end and the sauce.

"Call the kids, bud", Dean said.

Noah ran to the living room and let the kids know everything was ready. He turned on the stove to get it ready. Noah had paused the movie. Dean clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"Now, step right up to wash those tiny hands and lets make pizza", Dean said.

He helped the younger ones reach the sink and helped them wash their hands. They formed a line and waited for Dean to hand them their dough for their small pizzas. He poured a good amount of sauce.

"Alright, go crazy", he said.

The kids each grabbed, poured, and sprinkled. He made his own as well.

"Done uncle Dean", Taya said.

"Me too", Tia said.

He took their pans and put them in the stove. Followed by the rest of the kids, leaving his for last. Walking into the living room, he grabbed the deck of cards and sat the kids around the small coffee table.

"Gold fish time", he sang.

He handed out five cards to each child.

"Place your bets kiddos", he announced.

The twins and Rachel giggled.

"I bet four crackers", Noah said, sliding them over to the middle.

"I'll put a grape", Joey said.

Each kid put their snack up for bet. They played till the timer went off for the first pizzas.

"Can we play hide and seek now, uncle Dean?", Luis asked.

"Alright, does this mean I have to count first since I'm the oldest?", Dean asked.

"I'll count uncle Dean", Noah said.

Dean nodded as Noah covered his eyes and started counting. Each kid ran off in different directions, Dean making sure to take a head count and spot the hiding places.

"Ready or not here I come", Noah called.

He hid in the closet by the hall. He could hear Noah pass the door. Then he heard a loud squeal and giggles, making Dean smile.

"Where do you think uncle Dean is?", Joey asked.

"Lets check here", Noah said.

He could see their shadows underneath the door. It opened and he jumped out, the kids all took off screaming and laughing. He lifted Tia and she giggled like crazy.

"Zombie", Rachel said, pointing at Dean.

"And I'm going to eat you all, yum", he growled.

The kids continued to scream and run around. Dean heard the timer for the next pizzas. He pulled those out and put his in. Setting the timer before checking on the kids. Noah had set up the game system, which distracted the boys.

Leah came out of her room and showed him the nail polish.

"Can you paint our nails uncle Dean?", Leah asked.

"I'm not so good with that kiddo", he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Try", she begged.

He smiled and nodded. Sitting around the table, Leah explained to him what everything was for.

"This is the nail polish remover, it takes the paint off", she said.

He nodded.

"This blue tape, my mommy puts around my nail so I won't get paint on the skin around it.", she said.

"Gotcha", he replied.

"I want the pink one", Leah said, showing him.

"I want light blue", Rachel announced.

"We want the light purple", Tia said.

Taya nodded her agreement.

"Okay", he said, taking the pink nail polish and opening it.

Leah helped the girls put the tape around their nails and Dean put it around hers. He started off with shaky hands, not wanting to mess this up. When he realized it was easier than he thought, it went by faster.

"Alright girls, all done", he announced.

"Yay", Taya said happily.

"Uncle Dean, the spray helps dry them faster", Leah said.

He grabbed the spray and did each girl. They happily made their way to the living room, hands up and away from anything that could mess up their newly polished fingers.

He stood when his pizza was done. Pulling it out and setting it on the stove before turning off the oven. He cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed drinks.

"Noah, time to turn off the system. Find a movie kids, so we can eat", Dean yelled from the kitchen.

"Yay, pizza", Luis said.

Dean chuckled.

"Maybe we should have done the pizza rolls instead huh, would have been faster", Dean said.

"True, but we had fun making them", Noah said.

"Yeah, I put a lot of cheese on mine Uncle Dean", Tia said.

"You did, you love cheese", he said.

Tia nodded with a smile.

"I put sausage on mine", Taya said.

"Me too", Dean said.

"Uncle Dean, I put The Good Dinosaur", Joey said.

"Thanks Joe", he replied.

He set each kids pizza on a plate and handed it to them along with a juice box.

"We can have ice cream after we are done", he said.

"Yay", they replied.

His phone rang and Noah grabbed it for him.

"Its my mom", Noah let him know.

Dean nodded and wiped his hands before taking his phone. Noah grabbed his pizza and a drink, making his way to the living room with the rest of the kids as the movie started.

They had sat close together. Dean smiled.

"Hey D, everything is good on my end", he answered.

"You sure? We can come home early if its too much for you", she said.

"Everything is under control, I might change my mind after ice cream", he chuckled.

She giggled.

"How's it going?", he asked.

"She's enjoying herself, but still holding back.", she replied.

"Has she said if she liked him?", he asked.

"They haven't talked much, so not sure. He did creep out your best friend", Diana replied.

"And we both know it takes a lot to creep out the big guy", Dean chuckled.

"Alright, well, I will let you get back to the kids. Thanks again Dean", she said.

"Anytime", he replied, hanging up and putting his phone away.

He made his way to the living room with his pizza.

"We saved you a spot uncle Dean", Leah said, patting the space between her and Rachel.

He smiled and sat, before the movie ended, he stood and put the used paper plates in the trash.

"Uncle Dean", Leah said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes princess?", he asked.

"Do you think my daddy misses us too?", she asked softly.

He smiled and bent down beside her. He gently touched her cheek.

"Of course he does. He loved you very much sweetheart, so much.", he replied.

"Mommy misses him too, but she doesn't cry anymore like she use too", she said.

"That's okay, you don't have to cry to miss someone. Your daddy would want you and Luis happy, even your mommy. He loved your smile so much sweetie", he said.

Leah wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you uncle Dean", she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head.

"Love you too darlin", he whispered back.

They pulled away and he stood.

"Want to help me with the ice cream?", he asked.

She nodded. He pulled the box out of the freezer. He couldn't decide on a flavor, so he grabbed the case that held ice cream cups. Either strawberry or chocolate.

"Have the kids pick one", he said to her, handing her the box.

She nodded and went towards the living room. The kids excitedly picked a flavor and popped in another movie. Dean grabbed a cup and sat beside Leah. He thought that after ice cream, the kids would have been on a sugar high, but before the second movie ended, each had fallen asleep.

He turned off the movie and went to grab blankets for them. He noticed the picture he had given Brie hanging up in her room. He smiled. After covering the kids, someone knocked. He went to answer it and it was his friends.

"How did it go?", Roman asked, whispering after spotting the kids asleep.

Carmella and Corey right behind them. He could see Diana in the car and he waved. She returned it with a smile.

"Fantastic, I told you I got this", he smirked.

Nikki and Elias were pulling up.

"Thanks so much again Dean", Carmella said, kissing his cheek.

"Anytime", he replied.

Nikki thanked him as well before she and Elias took the girls. Leah had woken up and put another movie on.

"Brie?", he asked Roman.

"She hasn't called you yet?", he asked.

Dean shook his head no. Leah came out with his ringing phone.

"Uncle Dean, its mommy calling", she said.

Dean nodded and waved to Roman and Diana as they were leaving.

"Hey, bored?", he answered.

She giggled. He hoped she said yes.

_**A/N: Sorry about not posting on Mon. I came down with the flu over the weekend and today I woke up feeling just a little bit better. **_


	8. Chapter 8-Different

After everyone left, Brie stayed behind with Shane. She pulled her phone out.

"I just need to make a call to a friend, check on my kids", she said.

He nodded.

"Can I order something for you? Food, drink?", he asked.

"A salad and a coke", she replied, putting the phone to her ear.

He nodded and she walked out by the mini golf course. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, bored?", he answered.

She laughed softly.

"Not exactly. I just called to ask if you can watch Leah and Luis a little bit longer? I stayed behind with Shane to get to know him a little bit better", she said, she felt bad asking him.

His end was silent and she checked her phone to see if he hung up. She wouldn't blame him either.

"Dean?", she asked.

"What do you mean you stayed behind? Behind as in, at his place? Its only the first date, B. Heck I don't even consider it a date since you went with our friends…", he quickly said.

"Dean…Ambrose, I…slow down", she tried to say.

She heard him sigh.

"We are still at mini golf, no I am not going home with him. Do you really think I would do that? It was hard enough for me to come tonight.", she replied.

"I'm sorry, I was just nervous", he said.

"He's different, Dean. He's not like you and Victor. You aren't like Victor either.", she replied.

She looked over her shoulder to see Shane find a table for them with an order number.

"How are the kids?", she asked.

"Just woke up, knocked out after we made pizza and enjoyed some ice cream.", he replied.

"Can we talk when I get home? Promise it won't be long", she said.

"We can talk. See you when you get here", he said, before hanging up.

She put her phone away and made her way towards the table Shane was at. He smiled.

"Kids okay?", he asked.

She nodded. They brought over their food.

"Are you sure you don't want a burger or something?", he asked, taking a bite of his.

"No. I don't eat meat", she replied.

"Now it makes sense. Is it the same for your kids?", he asked.

"Well, somewhere in between, my husband ate meat and so my kids flip from time to time", she replied.

He nodded.

"So you have three boys?", she asked.

"Yeah, they live in New York with their mom.", he replied.

"And how did you end up all the way over here?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I came down to check out a few of Roman's ideas after my sister informed me my dad hired him. He does amazing work by the way", Shane said.

Brie couldn't agree more. He shrugged.

"I just really liked it here. Your town is a bit too small for me, so I opted for a few hours away", he chuckled.

"Yeah, some days it feels that way to me too", she replied.

"I heard about what happened with your husband, and I'm sorry. To lose someone that way, I'm sorry", he said.

"Thanks. It was difficult. He was my high school sweetheart, my best friend, and a wonderful father.", she replied.

"Was he your first boyfriend?", Shane asked.

"No, third and final, well till he…", she stopped.

He nodded. He knew he needed to change the subject.

"My ex wife was my first and only girlfriend. This is actually my first real date back in the game.", he replied.

"So we are each others first", she said playfully.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Why wait so long to start dating again?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"I think it was out of fear, I guess. You know, having to start over in a way. Trying to find someone who is okay with an already started family. Finding someone my boys would like. Its hard", he said.

She nodded.

"Same, except, I felt like if I went out on a date, I would be cheating on my husband. Which I know I'm not, but, its just how I felt", she said.

He nodded.

"I get that. He was the love of your life, you imagined spending it together", he said.

She nodded.

"And I don't want to be comparing the new person in my life to my husband. He was one of a kind, and being in a new relationship, especially with kids is difficult, you know. He has to be able to love them too", she said.

He nodded.

"Do you want more kids?", he asked.

"If the person in my life wants too, I could see myself having two more", she shrugged.

"Me too. I love my boys, but it would he nice to maybe have a daughter some day", he said.

Brie smiled.

* * *

"_So why are we meeting again?", Roman asked, as Victor handed out beers._

"_Doesn't matter, we have beer", Dean said, taking a sip._

_They were finally able to drink without hiding it. Roman chuckled._

"_Do you have Noah tonight?", Victor asked._

"_No, but, its just weird. We never get together just to drink. Usually its saved for game nights with the other guys", Roman said, taking a drink. _

"_I just need your help", Vic replied._

"_With?", Dean asked._

_Victor smiled._

"_Asking Brie to marry me", he replied._

_Dean choked on his beer._

"_You okay?", Victor asked him._

_Dean nodded and wiped his mouth with his arm._

"_Really? I mean, you two are still young, you've got plenty of time", Roman said._

"_I know, but we've been together five years now. Why not? My mom and Diana helped me pick a ring. Got the final approval from Noah", Victor said._

_Roman nodded and looked at Dean. _

"_We're happy for you and if you really want to do this, we've got your back", Dean replied._

_Roman nodded. Victor smiled._

"_Thanks guys", he replied._

* * *

Shane was dropping her off around ten. He walked her to the door and kissed her cheek. Didn't ask for more.

"So, I don't know how I'm suppose to ask for a second date. I heard I had to wait a mandatory two nights", he chuckled.

Brie giggled.

"Can I think about it?", she asked.

"You've got my number", he replied, before walking back to his car and driving away.

She walked in to see Frozen was playing. Leah and Luis asleep on either side of Dean, who was also fast asleep. She turned the movie off and stepped over to Dean, lightly tapping him. He smiled as soon as he opened his eyes. He wiped them and yawned.

"Didn't realize I fell asleep too", he chuckled.

He lifted Luis to take him to his room.

"I can do it, Dean", Brie whispered.

"I've got it", he whispered back.

Once he laid Luis down, he went back to the living room to get Leah. He quietly closed her door a bit after laying her down. Making his way into the kitchen, Brie was pouring a glass of wine.

"Bad date?", he asked.

She giggled and served him one.

"No. We said we would talk, remember", she said.

He nodded and moved over to join her, taking the glass she had for him.

"So it wasn't a bad date?", he asked.

She smiled.

"It was different. Its been so long since I've dated anyone other than Vic.", she said softly.

He nodded. He needed to do it before he chickened out.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"I'd love too", she replied.

He smiled.

"Tomorrow night?", he asked.

She nodded.

"And what of this guy?", he asked, rolling his eyes.

She giggled.

"I don't know, he did ask me out on a second date", she said.

He chugged his wine.

"And you said?", he asked.

"I said I would think about it", she shrugged.

"Does he know about me?", he asked.

She set her wine glass down and moved in front of Dean, pressing her body against his.

"Do you want him to know about you?", she asked.

Dean swallowed.

"Yeah", he nodded.

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to go straight back into another relationship, Dean. I want to try dating, I want to just be single, I guess, for a bit. In the back of my mind, Vic is still there. Almost the entire night, I kept bringing him up.", she explained.

He nodded.

"And I get that. Just, can I be number one in your life, dating wise?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"So, if I went out with another woman?", he asked.

"I don't know, I've never looked at you as anything other than my friend. Whenever you brought a girl around, I was married", she said.

He nodded.

"Maybe we should see if me dating someone else would get you jealous", he suggested.

She smiled.

"Or maybe you'll find out I'm not the only person you have feelings for.", she added.

"Not possible", he said softly.

She didn't know if it was the way he was looking at her, but it reminded her of the way Victor use to look at her. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Pulling away slowly.

"Are we about to make a deal, Roman and Diana style?", she asked with a smile.

He smirked.

"We sleep with no one else", he said.

She nodded. She took his hand and pulled him towards her bedroom. Stopping just outside her door, her eyes on the bed, the same one she's only ever shared with her husband.

Dean placed his hands on her hips.

"Come with me", he whispered, as he pulled her towards the guest room.

He gently shut the guest room door behind him. Cupping her face.

"I would never dream of taking Vic's place, or ruining any memories you have together.", he whispered, removing his shirt.

Brie placed her hands against his chest.

"I just want to love you, worship you, and make you the happiest woman alive", he whispered.

He kissed her before she could say anything. She moaned.


	9. Chapter 9-Leah

Dean had heard the door to his room open, but didn't think anything of it. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he stretched and yawned before wiping his eyes.

He turned his head and a confused Leah stood there. Her eyes went to him then to her mom. He sat up.

"What are you and my mom doing?", she asked.

Luis stopped by the bedroom door. Dean swallowed and looked beside him, Brie was still asleep.

"Mommy", Luis said.

She opened her eyes and saw Dean, she smiled till she noticed her son and daughter. She held the blanket against her body.

"Hey kids", she said, sitting up.

"Are you and uncle Dean boyfriend and girlfriend now?", Leah asked.

"Um…", Brie didn't know what to say.

"What about daddy?", Leah asked, a sad look on her face.

She couldn't take the look on her daughter's face. She was six going on sixteen, understood so much. She ran to her room when Brie didn't answer.

"Leah", she called after her.

Luis was still confused as to why his sister was upset.

"Luis, go wait in the living room, okay. I'll be right there", Dean said.

Luis nodded and left. He stood and got dressed.

"I'm sorry, B. Shit, we shouldn't have done that, I mean, we should have been more careful", he rambled, as Brie got dressed.

"Dean, this isn't on you.", she said.

"If you want, I can talk to her", he suggested.

"No, I should be the one to do it.", she said softly.

He nodded.

"I do think you should go, for now. I don't want her saying something mean to you, please", she said.

"Okay", he replied with a nod.

He also thought that was a good idea. Brie was worried about dating him as is, and if Leah didn't agree to it, it might make her rethink dating him. He walked up to her and kissed her. He was happy she let him.

"I love you", he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him again. He knew she wasn't ready to return those words and he was okay with that, but he wasn't about to hold back anymore.

He walked out to the living room and kissed the top of Luis's head.

"See you later little man, love you", he said to him.

"Love you uncle Dean", he replied, his eyes still on the cartoon.

* * *

_Brie was six months pregnant with her and Victor's first baby. It was easier for Dean to be around them now. Lies. _

_Well as long as he didn't stare at her and smile like a crazy person. Never kept eye contact with her. Never touched her unless it was to hug her hello and goodbye. __Even then he felt like he was betraying his best friend for enjoying even a second of that small contact._

"_So do you two know what you are having?", Diana asked._

_She watched as Noah followed his dad to the grill then back to the table to place the cooked food._

"_Noah don't get too close to the grill", Diana called out._

_Roman looked back at his son and gently pushed him away from the grill._

"_Yes, it's a girl", Brie gushed, rubbing her bump._

"_Awe, now mom and dad get one of each grandbaby", Diana said._

_Victor nodded before shaping his new wife's belly. His hand stopped when he felt a kick._

"_Man that's awesome.", Vic said, reaching for Dean's hand and placing it._

"_Man, ask your wife first", Dean said._

_Brie giggled. _

"_Its okay Dean", she replied._

_Dean felt a kick and smiled._

"_Kid is strong", he said softly._

"_She is", she replied._

* * *

She knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. Got no reply back, so she opened it. Leah was laying on her bed, face down. Brie could hear her sniffles. She sat beside her on the bed.

"Babe, lets talk okay", Brie said softly.

"Don't you love daddy anymore?", her daughter asked.

"Yes, of course, I will always love your daddy. I'm just making a little room for Dean in my heart", Brie said.

Leah turned over to face her mom. Brie wiped her daughter's cheeks.

"Do you love Dean?", Leah asked.

"Not like I love your daddy. Maybe some day, but for now, he and I are just friends", Brie explained.

Leah nodded.

"Dean doesn't want you to hate him, he loves you so much and promised daddy that he would take care of you and Luis", Brie said.

"I don't hate him", her daughter replied.

Brie nodded.

* * *

Dean had gone home to shower and change his clothes. He went over to Roman and Diana's to ask what they think he should do. Both were relaxing by the fireplace.

"Where is my buddy?", Dean asked, looking around the room.

"Seth took him for the day, wanted to give Diana and I some time alone.", Roman replied, before taking his wife's foot again and massaging it.

Dean sat across from them.

"But your friend, doesn't want to have sex with me", Diana replied.

Dean laughed and Roman rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Because, you are too pregnant.", Roman replied.

Diana mimicked Roman and he laughed.

"So please, distract my wife", Roman said to Dean.

Dean sighed.

"Brie and I are dating, we agreed that we will also be dating other people. I mean, I probably won't be", Dean said.

"You should, its just dating", Diana said.

Roman pinched his wife's leg, Dean didn't miss it.

"Ouch", she said, kicking him gently.

He gave her a look.

"What was that?", Dean asked, looking between them.

"What?", Roman asked.

"That look, I saw it. Now spill", he said.

Diana sat up and smiled.

"I heard, Liv was back in town", Diana said.

"Liv?", he asked.

She nodded. Dean hadn't thought about Liv in a few years. Not after she left him. It was a year before Vic died.

* * *

"_I just can't pick up and leave, Liv. My entire life is here, my family", Dean said, as he made his way to their bedroom._

"_Family? Dean, you don't even talk to your parents, and you don't have siblings. I think you **can** just pick up and leave", she shot back, hands on her hips._

"_Not who I was referring too", he replied. _

_She sighed._

"_They have their own families to worry about now.", she said._

"_They need me, Olivia. I'm sorry", he replied. _

_She shook her head._

"_They don't need you, you are just too afraid to leave.", she said._

"_If that's what you want to believe, then go right ahead.", he said, before walking out of his apartment._

* * *

He had gotten back to find her bags were packed and she was gone that night.

"So?", Diana asked.

"I don't know D, things didn't end well between us", Dean replied.

"That settles it, answer is no. Good, now forget about it", Roman said.

"You only want him to forget because you never liked her.", Diana smirked.

"Because she tried to take my best friend away from me.", Roman raised his voice.

Roman mumbled something before getting up and leaving the house. Diana giggled.

"Don't worry about him, he needs to go get paint for the baby's nursery", Diana said.

Dean nodded.

"So, you think I should talk to her?", Dean asked.

Diana nodded.

"You don't have to ask her out or anything, but obviously things were left unsaid. If she doesn't want to talk to you, at least you can say you tried", Diana shrugged.

Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't like the way things ended.", he replied.

* * *

Brie was cleaning up the house when Roman arrived. He spotted her and grabbed her arms.

"You have to make it official between you and Dean, like now", Roman said.

"Hi Rome, its nice to see you too", she said.

He sighed.

"Sorry, its just, Liv is back. Diana told him he should try to see where it goes since you two agreed to see other people while dating each other", he said.

Brie smiled.

"You don't want her to take your best friend", she said.

"No", he mumbled and pouted.

She patted his shoulder before placing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Look, maybe he should go out with her. I kinda want to see if I get jealous or not.", she replied.

He groaned and sat down.

"Okay, lets change the subject shall we", she said.

"How did you like Shane?", he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean, he's good looking and smart. He loves his kids and has the same reservations I do when it comes to dating and having small kids", she shrugged.

He nodded.

"And you?", she asked.

"Truth?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I don't know what it was, but I just got a bad vibe from him. It wasn't anything he said, just, I don't know", he said, shaking his head.

She nodded.

"I'm going out with him again before New Years. I'll keep my guard up around him. I trust your gut, Ro", she said.

He nodded.

"Also…", she started.

He raised a brow.

"I've already spoken to her, but maybe you can. See, Leah caught Dean and I in bed this morning.", she whispered.

"Oh man", he said.

She nodded.

"She took it bad, but I explained it to her.", she said.

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"I can talk to her.", he said, standing and walking to Leah's room.

He found the little girl fixing her dolls on the shelf. He smiled.

"Hey little miss", he said.

She smiled and hugged him.

"I was thinking, we haven't spent any time together in awhile. Want to help me pick out paint for your little cousin's room?", he said.

"Yeah", she said excited.

"Come on", he said, taking her hand.

Brie came out of the kitchen as Roman helped Leah into her sweater.

"Me and uncle Roman are going to get paint for baby Kaia's room", Leah said.

"Okay, be good", Brie said, kissing her daughter's head.

She looked at Roman and mouthed thank you. He winked before walking out.


	10. Chapter 10-LIV

Getting to the hardware store out of town. They walked in and went right to the paint section. Leah holding his hand the entire time.

"Your aunt Diana was thinking of a pink or purple", he said, as they looked at all the possible sample colors.

"What about this one uncle Roman?", she asked, lifting the small sample.

He took it. Diana had said she hated pink, so nothing too bright. The one Leah showed him was called dark mauve pink. It looked like a mixture of pink and purple, which he knew Diana wouldn't mind.

He sent a picture of it to Diana and she had replied that she loved it. He smiled and nodded at Leah.

"Your aunt said yes, good job little miss", he said.

Once he let the worker know, they walked around a bit to look for some borders for the windows and door.

"I'm getting hungry", he mentioned.

"Me too", she replied.

"I say we grab a lunch after", he said.

She nodded. They stopped to get the paint and brushes. Once paid for, he drove them to the diner around the corner.

They took up a booth and ordered.

"So, I hear you saw uncle Dean this morning with your mommy", he said.

Leah nodded.

"Mommy wasn't in her room when I woke up. So I went looking for uncle Dean, I knew he slept in the guest room. Then I saw him and mommy", she explained.

"I see", he nodded.

"Does this mean her and uncle Dean are getting married? Mommy slept with my daddy in bed, and they were married. Daddy said only mommy and daddy's that are married can share a bed", she said, her little face showed she was confused.

She obviously didn't know what went down on said bed, but it was clear Vic explained the only way he knew how. It was also clear that Brie and Dean really had to sit down with Leah and explain things.

"You don't like that? Uncle Dean to marry your mommy", he said.

"But what about daddy?", she asked.

"Princess, your mommy will always love your daddy, just like you will. Uncle Dean loved your daddy too. He is in your heart forever", he said.

"So will uncle Dean be my daddy too?", she asked, confused.

Roman smiled.

"That is up to you, only if you want him to be.", Roman said.

They set their food down.

"Uncle Dean loves you very much, he will be happy with whatever you call him. Just like I am, he will always be there for you.", he said.

"Like when I'm scared?", she asked.

"Especially when you're scared.", he said.

She smiled.

"Daddy use to turn my Princess night light on when I fell asleep. He said it keeps the monsters away", she said, before eating some of her eggs.

"It does, your daddy was a smart man", he nodded.

She smiled bigger before continuing to eat.

* * *

Dean got to work and texted Brie to see if they were still on for tonight.

"_Yes, I can't wait", _she had replied back with a winking face.

"Dean", he stopped at the sound of that familiar voice.

He turned and came face to face with Liv Morgan. She looked a bit different to him.

"Hey, it's good to see you again", she said, nervous.

He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I heard you were back. I was about to go looking for you at your parents house.", he said.

She smiled. They both laughed softly before hugging.

"So how have you been?", he asked.

"Good. Just got back from Bali, brought my mom back a few things from my trips.", she replied.

"How cool.", he nodded.

"And you? I see you still own the bar. I like the way you fixed it up. You always talked about making a family friendly side. Glad to see you did", she said.

"Yeah, Rome helped design it. You know they're on their second kid", he said.

"Yeah, I ran into her and Roman earlier this morning. They were picking up a few baby things", she said.

Dean felt a bit awkward. He didn't know how to tell her they needed to talk about back then.

"So…", they both started.

They laughed nervously.

"You go first", he said.

She nodded.

"I want to apologize for the way I left. I should have understood you better and why you didn't want to leave. I didn't hear about Victor till a year later. My mom had no way of contacting me, I had lost my charger and it took me forever to find a new one. Then when I did, my phone broke.", she explained.

He nodded.

"Then when I did have everything up and working, I couldn't find the words to say when I wanted to call you. I know how much Vic meant to you", she said.

"Its okay. Brie got your flowers and letter. She said it was sweet", he replied.

"How is she? I haven't had the time to go and see her", she said.

"Good, happy. Dating", he said.

"That's great, I was worried", she said.

"Kids are good too. Growing fast", he said.

She nodded.

"But um, why'll we are on this apology thing. I'm sorry too, you were right. I was afraid to leave with you, I mean, I know nothing outside of our town. I should have taken the chance, even if I only left for a few months", he said.

She smiled.

"You can still do that, you know. I mean, you don't have to go to Bali or anything", she said, nudging him.

He chuckled.

"I'll think about it", he replied.

"Single?", she asked.

"Um, it's complicated", he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Isn't it always with you", she winked.

He laughed softly.

"How long are you in town for?", he asked.

"For good, for now. I actually came back for something important.", she said.

He raised a brow.

"Like?", he asked.

"There you are", he watched as Liv's mom walked in with a baby in her arms.

Dean's jaw dropped open. Liv took the baby and smiled.

"Dean, this is my son Max. Max, meet mommy's friend, Dean", she said.

The baby smiled at her.

"He's not yours, don't worry", she chuckled.

"No, I know, I mean, obviously. We haven't seen each other in a long, long while", he said.

"He just turned one, took him with me to Bali. We both enjoyed every minute of it", she said happily.

"Well, congrats Liv. You said you always wanted to be a mom", he said.

She nodded.

"So, is this the important reason?", he asked, tickling the baby.

She nodded.

"So that means you met up with someone from our town. Now the question is, who?", he asked.

She met his eyes.

"Seth", she replied.

He sighed.

"Does he know?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"We had hooked up a few months before. I followed him on his small tour, but I wanted to continue traveling the world. Well, as luck would have it, while in Tokyo, I felt sick. I thought maybe it was something I ate", she said.

"It was little Max here", he said.

She nodded.

"I never asked Seth for his number and he never asked for mine. Like you, I just picked up and left, I shouldn't have. If I would have known.", she said.

Dean nodded.

"You came to tell him?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I found out from his fan pages about him leaving L.A. in search of a fresh start. I checked out his Instagram page, noticed a few places around town, realized he came home.", she said.

"Yeah, Roman helped get him sober", Dean said.

"He told me", she replied.

"Well, I know he's home, if you want me to join you. Make it easier", he said.

"Would you?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Sonya, I'll be back in a few. Let Brie know and take care of the bar while I'm gone", he said.

Sonya sent him a thumbs up. Liv let her mom know where they were going. Dean set the car seat in his truck.

"Whoa, it took me forever to learn how to set the car seat", she chuckled.

He laughed softly.

"Well, when your best friends keep popping out kids and you become cool uncle Dean, this is required. I learned with Noah", Dean said.

"Man, you are a catch. Any woman would be lucky to have you as a husband and father, or even just a baby daddy", she said.

He laughed.

* * *

Brie watched from her car as Dean helped Liv with the baby. Was that his child? Is that why she came back? Roman didn't tell her about the baby. Did he and Diana know?

He was also laughing with Liv and she playfully pushed him. Fuck, was she jealous? Is this what he felt when she told him she was going out with Shane?

She didn't like this feeling. Not at all.

* * *

Roman arrived with Leah in tow. Brie let him know she dropped Luis off with Seth and Noah. Leah went and hugged her aunt.

"Uncle Roman said I could help him paint", Leah said.

"Great, this means I don't have too. You should tell him to pay you for your work", Diana said.

Roman glared at her and she laughed softly.

"Yeah uncle Roman", Leah said.

Roman chuckled.

"You will be paid. How does ten dollars sound?", he said.

"Make it twenty", she said, hands on her hips.

Diana laughed. Roman shook his head with a smile.

"That's my girl", Diana said proudly.

"Twenty it is. Little miss, you are an expensive employee", he said, pulling his wallet out and handing her the money.

She giggled and pushed it into her pocket.

"I'm going to take the brushes to the room", she said.

"I'll be right behind you babe", Roman replied.

Roman went over to Diana and pulled her in by her hips, her belly pressed against his stomach. She giggled.

"Woman, I just had to pay my niece twenty dollars to help me. You owe me", he said with a smile.

She kissed him.

"Dinner?", she asked.

He nodded.

"You know, since you won't have sex with me", she said.

He laughed softly.

"You know that I love you though. As much as I miss touching you and making love to you, we gotta wait my queen", he whispered.

She nodded.

"I know", she pouted.

He kissed slowly. She sighed happily when he pulled away. They heard a giggle and looked towards the top of the stairs. A smiling Leah stood there. They smiled at her.

"Alright, let's go paint", Roman said.

* * *

Liv and Dean pulled into Seth's house. They could see Noah and Luis playing basketball.

They waved as soon as they got off. Liv smiled at how much Noah looked like her son. That meant he looked a lot like Seth.

"Hey bud, where is Seth?", Dean asked, as he hugged his godson.

"Inside making lunch", he replied.

Dean pointed at Liv.

"You remember Liv, right?", he asked.

Noah nodded.

"Its good to see you again. Man, you got big kiddo", she said.

Noah blushed before going back with Luis. She and Dean made her way to the door. He could tell she was nervous.

He rubbed her back before opening the door. Seth stopped and smiled at him before noticing Liv.

"Hey", he said.

He noticed the baby and looked between them.

"We have to talk", she said.


	11. Chapter 11-Ready

"I came here for support, nothing else.", Dean said, hands up.

Seth looked from his best friend to the baby in Liv's arms. He looked like Noah when he was a baby, at least from the pictures Roman showed him.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Dude", Dean said.

"I'm not denying him, Dean. I just need to know for sure.", Seth said.

Liv nodded.

"Its okay, I get it. I mean, I up and run away before you got off stage. No note or anything, you have every right to question it.", she said.

He did have a right to be upset. Especially when he was starting to fall in love with her. He thought they could make it work, but he was wrong.

* * *

_Once he got offstage, he smiled. Looking at his new manager, that yes, Roman grilled, before letting Seth hire him. _

"_Hey Sami, is my girl here? I didn't see her in the crowd", Seth said, grabbing a water bottle._

"_No. She didn't check in", he replied._

"_You sure?", Seth asked._

_Sami nodded._

"_I can ask Kevin", he replied._

_Seth nodded as Sami left. He grabbed his phone, but had no missed calls. Just a text from Noah saying he was excited that he was coming home._

_Packing up, he went back to his hotel room, expecting to find her. She wasn't. __Her stuff was gone, no note. Not even at the front desk._

* * *

"Not trying to insult you, but, can we get a paternity test?", Seth asked.

Dean visibly got upset over that, Liv squeezed his arm to keep him from saying anything.

"Of course, like I said, I get it. You want to handle this between us, or get lawyers involved?", she asked.

"I have to speak to Roman first. I don't make decisions like this without him", Seth replied.

Liv nodded. Dean understood Roman so far had made so many life decisions for Seth. He wanted to protect him from people like Dolph and Drew again.

Seth knew this, and so now he consulted with Roman.

"Okay. I'm staying with my mom, you know when you've come to a decision", she said.

"You won't run off again?", Seth quickly asked.

Dean could see his best friend had been hurt by that.

"Not this time", she replied softly.

He nodded.

* * *

Brie walked into work and tied her apron around her waist.

"Hey, Dean had to make a quick run. Said he would be back later", Sonya said.

Brie nodded. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Did he happen to mention where he was going?", she asked.

Sonya shook her head no.

"If you asked me, I would say he went to spend time with Liv and their son. Did you see how cute that baby was?", Mandy said.

"Their son? So the baby Liv was holding is his son? For sure?", Brie asked.

She wasn't about to come between Dean and his new little family, if it was his family.

She just couldn't put it together how he and Liv even conceived the baby. Diana had asked him through the years since if he was seeing anyone, he would always reply that he wasn't.

Did booty calls even count as seeing someone? Maybe that's all it was. Maybe she was visiting around and they hooked up.

Her mind kept spinning with possible ideas. He would have told, if not Diana than Roman.

"Mandy, stop. She never said the baby was his", Sonya said, bringing Brie back.

"But he looked so comfortable and was smiling from ear to ear as soon as he saw that baby boy", Mandy replied.

"You think that's why she came back suddenly?", Brie asked.

"Maybe", Mandy shrugged.

Sonya shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Instead of gossiping, get to work", Sonya said to Mandy.

Mandy pushed away from the bar and went to attend to the customers. Sonya looked at Brie.

"She never said the baby was Dean's. I mean, we all know when it comes to kids, Dean is a big softy. Of course he would be smiling at the baby, he's a sucker for them", Sonya said, making Brie feel a little better about it.

She nodded.

"Yeah", she replied.

Sonya knew about Dean's feelings for Brie, and now vice versa. She saw the little looks they would send each other during work.

Sonya thought it was cute. They both deserved to be happy.

"Trust Dean. If by chance it turns out he is the father, I am sure you will be the first he breaks it too", Sonya said.

Brie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just freaking out over nothing", Brie said.

"Not over nothing, and even if that baby is his, Liv is not who he wants. We both know that", Sonya said, sending her a wink before going back to the customers.

* * *

Leah was painting the bottom half of the wall while he painted the top. Hearing a knock, he turned to see Seth.

"Hey bud, what can I do for you? Or did you come to help Leah and I?", he asked.

He saw the expression on Seth's face and knew it couldn't be good. He looked at Leah.

"Little miss, why don't you go see if aunt Diana can give us something to drink.", he said.

Leah nodded and set down her brush. She hugged Seth before going back downstairs.

"So?", Roman asked.

He was almost afraid Seth was going to tell him that he relapsed.

"You remember when I told you about that girl I met?", he asked.

Roman nodded and set down his brush. It was the first time Seth actually told him that he had fallen in love with someone. Never gave him a name though.

"Yeah, what about her?", he asked.

"She got pregnant", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Is she sure that its yours? I mean, if she could skip out on you, she could skip out on any guy", Roman said, arms crossed over his chest.

Seth swallowed.

"That's what I asked, but then Dean got all defensive…", Roman cut him off.

"Dean? What does Dean have to do with this girl?", Roman asked.

"Its Liv, Liv Morgan. You remember her from school", Seth said.

Roman sighed and nodded.

"Dean dated her a few years back, before you.", Roman informed.

Seth nodded, now it made sense.

"I asked her if we could do a paternity test, she said yeah. I just came to ask if you think I should involve lawyers or not", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I think it could be handled between you two. Let her get hers done by her doctor and you get it done by yours.", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"And if he is mine, how do I go about asking to spend time with him?", Seth asked.

He had screwed that up with Noah, he didn't want it to happen again.

"You ask to sit down, just the two of you and you let her know what you want. Then ask her what she wants, or vice versa", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I know I am old enough to handle my own shit, but can you help me? I don't trust myself", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Of course, but first, let's find out if this kid is yours", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"How was it, seeing her?", Roman asked.

"I was shocked at first, but then, all these feelings came rushing back. Then I remembered how she left me and, my feelings are all over the place", Seth sighed.

"I can understand that", Roman nodded.

"Should I bring that up to her too?", Seth asked.

"I think you should. If not they'll just be sitting there, boiling till you can't take it anymore. Less of a mess this way", Roman said.

Seth nodded. Roman's phone rang and he reached for it. Groaning when Shane's name flashed.

"What's up?", Seth asked.

"One of my bosses, turns out he was Brie's date. Guy rubbed me the wrong way is all.", Roman said.

"Gut feeling?", Seth asked.

Roman nodded.

"You should call him back, if you don't like what you hear, just use the excuse of Diana being pregnant and you don't want to leave her.", Seth said.

"Yeah", he nodded.

"I'll be downstairs, help D with the kids", Seth said.

He left the room as Roman called Shane back.

"Hey, I was just about to text you. Thanks for calling me back", Shane said.

"Of course, sorry I didn't answer before, I'm painting the nursery", Roman said, which wasn't a total lie.

Shane chuckled.

"Of course, hey, baby comes first", Shane said.

"Yeah, she does", Roman replied.

Again that gut feeling was forming.

"So listen, I have this golf thing for work coming up. Was wondering if you and the guys want to come down to New York and help out. You don't have to worry about transportation, that is what the company jet is for", Shane chuckled.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"We aren't much for golfing, unless its mini", Roman replied.

"Don't sweat it, you don't have to be good. It's just this company get together. There will also be a lot of clients there, it would be good for you work wise", Shane said.

As much as Roman wanted to decline, if it involved clients and future work, why not. What could it possibly hurt?

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me, Dean", Liv said, as he was dropping them off at her mom's house.

"Of course. What are friends for", he smiled.

He watched her walk into the house with Max on her hip. Getting home, he showered and dressed. His usual outfit, jeans and a black tshirt. Grabbing his jacket before walking out to his truck.

Driving to Brie's house, he parked out front. Getting a text message from Roman about golfing and that he couldn't back out on him. Dean would have complained, but this was his chance to meet Shane for himself.

So he agreed. Getting off his truck, he knocked on Brie's door.

"Come in, I'm almost ready", he heard her shout.

He walked in, the house was clean and he could smell her perfume from here.

"Where are the kids?", he asked.

"Roman and Diana's house. I asked Roman to talk to Leah, seemed to work", Brie shouted back.

He nodded. He was going to sit, but before he could.

"Ready", she said.

He turned to see her in a black dress, the front went down in a v form, it was backless, and tied behind her neck.

"Holy fuck", he said, his eyes taking her all in.

She giggled and blushed.

"Great, you approve", she said.

He went over to her and pulled her into him.

"Approved. You pass. Access fucking granted baby", he said.

She grabbed her sweater as they walked out. He took her hand and locked it with his till they got to his truck.

"So where are we going?", she asked.

"Little Italy, the food is so good there", he said.

"So you've eaten there before?", she asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"With Liv?", she asked.

He looked confused by that.

"Sorry, I don't know where that came from", she said.

"Brie, what's going on?", he asked.

She sighed before looking at him.

"I saw you two. Is that baby yours?", she said.


	12. Chapter 12-All Mine

"You saw us?", he asked.

She nodded.

"I would never want to come between you and your baby, or anything possibly happening between you and Liv. You most of all deserve a family.", she said.

"And what if I don't want Liv? Would it complicate things between you and I if the baby is mine?", he asked.

"Of course not. You accept me with my kids, I could do the same for you. I just think you should try with Liv first, you never know", Brie said, it hurt to say that, but she had to say it.

He nodded.

"Then it's a good thing the baby isn't mine", he said.

She looked over at him.

"How do you know that?", she asked.

"Because I haven't seen Liv for a few years. Unless she saved my sperm in her freezer, I can't figure out how that kid could be mine", he chuckled.

She smiled and nodded.

"But, he is Seth's baby", he finished.

"What?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Apparently while he was doing his little tours, they met up. Traveled together for a bit before she disappeared on him", he said.

"Well, at least we can't blame him for abandoning his child again. He really didn't know this time", Brie said.

Dean chuckled.

"I know he'll step up, you know, if little Max is his son. Kid looks just like Noah when he was a baby", Dean said.

"Didn't get a good look at him", Brie replied.

Dean cleared his throat.

"So um, if I can ask, how did you feel when you saw me with Liv and Max?", he asked.

She noticed he blushed.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't get jealous", she replied.

Dean could feel his excitement getting the better of him. He reached over and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

She blushed.

* * *

Before Seth left, Roman caught up to him by his car.

"Listen, don't tell Noah about the baby till we know for sure. I don't want him getting excited and then taking it from him", Roman said.

Seth nodded.

"I completely agree.", he replied.

Roman nodded.

"Also, I have this work thing, golf. One of my bosses said I could invite my friends. How about it? Get your mind off things for now", Roman said.

"I'm not good", Seth chuckled.

"Bro, neither am I, but I mostly want to go because there will be clients there.", Roman said.

"You should have started with that, of course I will go. Totally talk you up to them. I still owe you for what you did for me", Seth said.

"Thanks", Roman replied.

He waved to Seth as his friend drove away. Getting back inside the house, Noah was playing video games with Luis. Leah was on the floor playing with her dolls that Brie had dropped off for her.

"Kids eat yet?", he asked, kissing Diana's cheek.

She nodded and served him.

"So, is Liv's baby Seth's?", she asked.

"Um, could be. He said the baby looks a lot like Noah when he was small.", Roman said.

Diana nodded.

"Why? Jealous?", Roman asked.

She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"It just worries me for him. We don't know what could trigger him, you know.", she said.

He nodded.

"And I don't want to speak ill of Liv, but what if she's into drugs and drinking. She's been gone a few years. People change", Diana explained her worry.

"I can talk to Dean, he spoke to Liv more than we did. If anyone can get a sense of it, he would", he said.

"Please", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Dean sat across from Brie as they figured out what to order. The waiter poured them each a glass of wine and then asked for their order. Brie took a small sip before looking at him.

"You look handsome", she said.

He blushed and chuckled.

"Not much, I mean, I wear something similar every day", he replied.

"And you look handsome all those other days too", she added.

She reached across the table and he realized what she was doing, so he stretched his hands out too. Taking her fingers with his.

"So, I think we should talk about a few things if we plan to move forward together", she said.

"Like?", he raised a brow.

"Do you want kids, Dean?", she asked.

"Of course, I would never ask you to give up your kids for me", Dean said quickly.

She laughed softly.

"No, I meant of your own. I know you love my kids, but is that enough for you?", she asked.

"What's the right answer here B? If I say the wrong thing, this ends and, I don't want to lose you", he said.

She shook her head no.

"There is no wrong answer. I just want you to be honest, tell me your truths.", she said.

He met her eyes.

"I would like kids of my own. Seeing how happy my friends are with theirs, I don't want to miss out on it", he said.

She nodded.

"And what if I said I don't want to have anymore kids?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"Truth, Dean", she added.

"It would hurt, you know to know I won't have any flesh and blood of my own, but that doesn't mean I would give you up. I would accept it. I will continue to love Leah and Luis as my own. They would be enough", Dean said.

She smiled.

"I want more kids", she said.

He sighed.

"You do?", he asked.

She nodded.

"And even if I didn't, hearing you wanting kids would have probably changed my mind some time in the future.", she said.

He nodded.

"You see kids with me?", he asked.

She bit her lip and shrugged softly.

"Maybe", she replied.

"What about marriage?", he asked.

"I could see that happening for me again. I mean, it worked out well the first time", she said.

He took a sip of his wine.

"Good to know", he replied.

"And you?", she asked.

"Truth?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Didn't see it working out for me that much, mostly because the only example I had was fucked up. My parents weren't all loved up the way most couples should be", he said.

"What changed your mind?", she asked.

"Seeing Diana's parents, Roman's family. Then the way Roman and Diana handled it, you and Vic.", he replied.

"Not every marriage turns out the way your parents did. If you're with the right person, then it will work out", she said.

He nodded.

"You are my person.", he said softy.

She smiled and stood, walking around the small table and cupping his face. Kissing him slowly.

"B", he whispered against her lips.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Don't go out with Shane anymore. Be with me, all mine. I thought I could share, but I'm a selfish fucker who doesn't want too.", he said.

She giggled and rested her forehead against his, sitting on his lap. Not caring who was watching them.

"If I knew you wouldn't say no, I would propose right now. Make you my wife tomorrow morning, I've waited long enough", he said.

"Dean", she said.

"I know okay, I know, it's too soon…", she cut him off by kissing him.

She pulled away a bit.

"I wouldn't say no", she whispered.

He could feel his heart racing, swallowing slowly as he looked her in the eyes.

"But before you even think about it, the right thing to say would have to be no. It would be too soon, for me, for my kids.", she continued.

"And I get that", he nodded.

"And about the Shane thing, okay. Just you", she smiled.

"Really?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Can I ask why?", he asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't mentioned Victor, well besides right now. When I was with Shane, Vic was all I talked about. He made me feel comfortable with Shane. I don't even have to try with you", she said.

He nodded.

"Same. I felt like I was always trying too hard in all my other relationships. I can talk to you, I can be honest, and not embarrassed about where I came from.", he said.

She kissed him. Someone cleared their throat and they pulled away. Turning to see the waiter, both laughed softly.

"Sorry", Brie said as she stood to go back to her seat.

"Its okay, trust me, that was PG compared to other things I've see go down here", the waiter winked.

Dean chuckled. They ate as Dean explained the whole Liv and Seth thing.

"Then Roman suckered me into this golf thing with Shane", Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh man", Brie replied.

He nodded.

"Well, if it helps my weekend will be a bore. I'm cleaning out the garage, getting rid of some of Vic's things. Its time", she said.

"I can cancel with Rome if you want some help. I don't mind, and he won't either", Dean said.

"No, I think I need to do this on my own. Well not alone, Leah and Luis are going to help. I want them to keep something from their dad. I'm going to ask Diana too, let her take a few of his things", she said.

"Would you mind not throwing it all out till I have a chance to look too? I want to keep some things too", he said.

"Of course. Maybe I should ask Seth too huh. You guys should have something of his too.", she said.

Dean nodded.

"What I'm not keeping I will put aside for you guys.", she said.

"Thanks", he replied.

She saw the look on his face.

"I shouldn't have said anything about Vic, I'm sorry", she said.

"Babe, we should be able to talk about him. I don't mind. I just miss him some days is all. That was my brother, my family", he said.

She nodded and reached over, squeezing his hand gently.

"Come by Sunday, bring Seth with you. I will tell Roman, all three of you should do it together.", she said.

He nodded.

"Good idea", he said.

"Staying the night?", she asked.

"If you want me too", he replied.

She nodded.

"Remind me to text Diana about leaving Luis and Leah with them the night.", she said.

Dean smirked. She blushed and smiled.

**A/N: Since the lockdown, why not post. Hope everyone is staying safe. **

**Only 3 chapters left. Then a third part to this series will start. **


	13. Chapter 13-Gut Feeling

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of cooked food. He stretched before standing and walking towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Brie was in her underwear, wearing his tshirt as she made breakfast. He leaned against the wall and watched her.

There was nothing more beautiful, and he hoped he got to spend the rest of his life waking up and getting these moments.

She finished and turned.

"Oh hey, sorry if I woke you. Just got hungry", she said, showing him the plates.

"Looks good, and I'm not talking about the food", he replied.

She blushed. He walked over and kissed her.

"Thank you for making breakfast", he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome", she replied.

* * *

As the weekend came, Shane had informed Roman that he didn't need to worry about buying golf clubs, apparently the club he went too supplied you with some.

"So we don't actually have to know how to golf, right?", Dean asked for the hundredth time.

"No, just talk me up to clients", Roman replied.

Dean sent him a thumbs up. He had invited Dean, Seth, Corey, and Elias.

"Is that the jet? Damn", Corey said.

Roman noticed how it had the name of the company on the side. Once they got off the car, a man in a suit waved.

"Roman Reigns?", he asked.

Roman raised his hand and stepped forward.

"Great, Mr. McMahon will be meeting you in New York", he said.

Roman nodded as they got on the jet. A woman was in the back fixing the drinks and food onto a tray. They each took up a seat before the jet took off.

"Man, still smells like new", Seth said.

"Let's try not to stain anything", Roman said, feeling the leather seats.

The guys agreed.

* * *

Brie had taped up the first box, setting it on her bed. Writing clothes on it. She neatly folded his band tshirts as Diana walked in. Brie smiled at her.

"Oh man, my brother was obsessed over his band tshirts.", Diana said, lifting one to her nose.

"I know, they still smell like him", Brie said.

"You know, my mom can make these into quilts. You can give one to Leah and the other to Luis", Diana suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. They would love it", Brie said.

Diana put the shirts into a smaller box. Her brother had a lot of them.

"So, how are things with Dean?", Diana asked.

Brie sighed happily and Diana smiled.

"That good huh", Diana said.

"Honestly yes, he is so good with the kids and he helps around the house. He helped cook dinner the other night", Brie said.

"Do you guys still sleep in the guest room?", Diana asked.

"Yeah, I just, I don't feel good about bringing Dean into this room.", Brie said.

"And that is understandable, I'm sure Dean understands too", Diana said.

"He does. I was thinking of asking Roman if he can make the guest room into the new master bedroom. Make this room the guest room or move Leah into it", Brie said.

"Or a future child", Diana said.

Brie giggled.

"Maybe", she nodded.

"Roman would be happy too", Diana said.

Brie walked back into the closet and pulled down a small box, it slipped out of her hands and it fell to the floor.

"Brie, you okay?", Diana asked.

"Yeah, just a box slipped", she replied, wiping her dust filled hands on her jeans.

She bent down to pick everything up. Stopping when a few letters from the hospital caught her eyes. They were addressed to Victor.

She opened the box better. More letters inside, except these were handwritten and there was one for each of their friends, including his sister.

"D", Brie called.

Diana walked into the closet. Brie stood and lifted the letters.

* * *

As soon as they landed in New York, there was a driver waiting.

"Wow, they really go all out", Dean chuckled.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it.", Roman mumbled.

"Gut feeling?", Elias asked.

Roman nodded.

"Let's just make up some excuse and leave. I don't care if we have to take back an airplane. Something is tripping me out too", Corey whispered.

"Gentlemen, Mr. McMahon is waiting on you", the driver said, opening the car door.

Roman stepped forward. He had to know what this gut feeling was. The guys followed.

"Is this your first time in New York?", the driver asked.

"No, we've all been here before", Seth replied.

The driver nodded.

"Shane must really like you guys if he invited you into the club", the driver chuckled.

"Why would you say that? It's just golfing", Dean said.

The driver laughed harder.

"Its not just golfing, you'll see when you get there", the driver said.

He pulled into this huge building out of the city. No name on it, cars just like theirs parked across in the empty lot.

"Just walk in and give your name to the guy by the elevator. I'm going to park and wait for you guys in the lobby with the other drivers", their driver said.

Roman nodded and they got off.

"The gut feeling getting more intense?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"As much as I don't want to be here, something is telling me I should.", he replied.

"Alright, let's make a pact. If we notice anything shady, we leave.", Seth whispered as they walked in.

The guys nodded, agreeing. The man by the elevator smiled at them.

"Roman Reigns", Roman said.

The man looked on his tablet and nodded.

"Go on in", he said.

Once in the elevator, it went up. They could see the view. When it finally stopped, the doors opened.

Loud music hit their ears along with some weird smell. Their jaws dropped open when their eyes caught the half naked women. Some men were even getting blow jobs out in the open as other men watched.

"Holy fuck", Dean almost shouted.

"We should go", Roman said, reaching for the button.

Before he could press it, Shane spotted him.

"Hey, come on in", he shouted.

He pulled Roman out of the elevator, the guys followed.

"Welcome to the golf club gentlemen", he chuckled.

Dean pushed himself between Shane and Roman. He could tell his friend did not like that Shane was still holding onto him.

"Come on, I need to explain this to you guys", Shane said.

They followed him towards the back. Once inside the room, the music was drowned out by the closing of the door.

"As you've seen, golfing is an excuse to come here. I mean, there are clients here", Shane explained.

"I am really uncomfortable with this. I have a wife, we all have wives", Roman said.

Shane nodded.

"I did too at one point, but let's get serious. Sex is few and far, only when they want to give it. Then when they are pregnant, sex is off the table completely", Shane said.

"And I'm okay with that", Roman said.

"She doesn't have to know, no one here is telling. You don't have to have sex with anyone of them. There are other options on the menu", Shane chuckled.

"Options?", Dean asked.

Shane nodded and smirked.

"I see one of you is curious", he said.

Dean really wasn't, but he has heard about a few of these where the girl is underage or sex trafficking took place.

"You can get your dick sucked, fucked, or you can watch. Tall or short. Blonde or brunette.", Shane said.

Dean nodded.

"And if you are really good, you'll get a turn at dessert", Shane winked.

That made Roman very uncomfortable. So uncomfortable he wanted to run.

"Like ice cream?", Dean played dumb.

Shane chuckled.

"No, not ice cream. Freshly picked fruit, if you catch my drift", Shane winked.

"We should go", Elias whispered.

Roman nodded.

"Youngest fruit is ten, but if you like younger, we can find it for you", Shane said.

Dean sent a look to Roman. He knew his friend was going to want to help these girls.

"Well gentlemen, enjoy. Dessert is later tonight", Shane said, walking the men back into the main room.

"I feel dirty just standing here", Corey said.

Roman nodded.

"I texted Brie to call the police. Also to let them know that we are innocent and didn't know a damn thing about this", Dean said.

"Good. Let's just watch our backs", Roman said.

* * *

Before Brie could open the letter with her name on it. She got a text from Dean.

It was a voice recording. She realized it was Shane. The things he was saying made her sick to her stomach. She was glad she never let him near her kids.

"Was that, Shane?", Diana asked.

Brie nodded. She got another text from Dean asking her to call the police.

She did and let them know she had proof and a confession. She also let them know that the guys didn't have anything to do with it.

* * *

The guys had gone over to the bar and ordered just water.

"We give it five more minutes, then we use an excuse that we have to go. No way in hell am I waiting for "dessert"," Seth said.

The guys agreed.

"Let's just go now, I can say Diana isn't feeling well", Roman said.

Before they could find Shane, the elevator opened and so did the stair doors. Cops. The guys looked at each other. A few of the gentlemen sitting in a corner, stood and pointed guns.

"What the fuck", Shane said to them.

"Undercover police asshole", one of the men shouted.

They walked over to them.

"Get down", the shouted.

The guys listened. One of the men leaned over.

"Don't worry, it's just for show", he whispered.

They were relieved it was. Brie must have let them know. Dean smiled.


	14. Chapter 14-Letters

They had put Roman, Dean, Seth, Corey, and Elias in their own cell. Roman stood and got closer to the bars.

"Hey, I need to call my wife. She's seven months pregnant. Please", Roman called out.

The same undercover cop who arrested them, walked over.

"Sorry guys, we just didn't want the other men to see you. We've been after Shane McMahon for awhile.", he said.

He opened the door and let them out. Walking them to an office.

"I'm special agent Angel Garza and my partner Humberto Carrillo.", he introduced.

"Dean Ambrose?", Humberto asked.

Dean raised his hand.

"Your wife called the station and they informed us over our walkies that you had proof and were innocent", he said.

"She's actually my girlfriend", Dean corrected.

Humberto nodded.

"How long have you been looking into Shane?", Roman asked.

"A few years actually. Never could get any proof. We got in being invited by one of his clients who we did have proof on. Shortened his time if he gave us Shane", Angel said.

They guys nodded.

"Did you get the little girls out?", Corey asked.

"We did. They had about ten of them. Safe and getting looked over as we speak", Angel replied.

"Now how did they get these little girls? Probably human trafficking. This gets us one step closer to the men who took them, because Shane will talk", Humberto said.

"Is there anything else you need from us? I really need to get home to my wife and kids", Roman asked.

"Just if it came down to it, will you testify against Shane McMahon?", Angel asked.

"Of course", each guy agreed.

They took down their names and numbers.

"Can I ask a quick question?", Roman asked as they stood to leave.

Angel nodded.

"I work for the McMahons. I'm one of their architects...", he said.

"Oh don't worry, this doesn't go past Shane. I'm sure his dad is going to give him hell. Trust me, when we called and told him, he flipped his top.", Angel replied.

"Just want to be sure, because if it does go to the top, so I can quit. I don't want to work for people like that", Roman said.

Angel nodded.

* * *

Brie handed Diana her and Roman's letters.

"What do you think they say?", Diana asked.

"I wish I knew, but it probably has to do with these hospital visits", Brie said.

"Open them", Diana said.

Brie nodded and opened the hospital letters. She read them out loud. Shocking both women.

"He had a brain tumor", Brie said softly.

The letters were sent by his doctor, telling him about the treatments and what he could expect. Then the next ones were setting up dates for his chemo and radiation treatments.

What to expect after treatments are done.

"He wasn't going out of town for parts. His first appointment was on the day he died. Why didn't he tell us? Tell me?", Brie said.

Diana lifted her and Roman's letters.

"Maybe that's what these are for", Diana said.

Brie looked at hers and nodded.

"I'm scared to open it", she whispered.

Diana wiped her cheek.

"Me too", she replied.

"Mom, can we go home now? I'm tired", Noah said.

Diana nodded and stood.

* * *

Once they got home, they dropped off Dean with Brie. She was sitting on her front porch with a glass of wine.

"Hold on guys", she shouted.

She handed Seth his letter.

"This one is for you", she said.

Seth looked at it, recognizing the handwriting. He nodded.

"Thanks", he replied.

Brie and Dean made their way back to the porch and they sat.

"What are you doing sitting out here this late?", he asked, taking her glass of wine and drinking some.

She shrugged and handed him his letter. He took it.

"Apparently Victor had a brain tumor. He didn't happen to tell you did he?", she asked.

"What? Of course he didn't. Why didn't he say anything?", Dean asked.

She shrugged again.

"How did you find out?", he asked, twirling the letter.

"I accidentally dropped a box and they fell out, including these letters. He wrote one to all of us, even his parents", she said.

"Did you read yours?", he asked, his eyes still on the letter.

"No. I'm kind of afraid too. I was hoping my boyfriend would sit with me and we would read mine and his together", she said.

Dean finally looked at her and nodded.

"Who should go first?", he asked.

"I will", she replied.

He nodded and watched her open it. She unfolded the paper with shaky hands.

Licking her lips.

* * *

_Brie,_

_Please forgive me for telling you this way, but I have cancer, a brain tumor to be exact. You and the kids were just so happy, I didn't want to bring anyone down. Not till I know more._

_In a few days I will be going for my first treatment. I don't know what happens or if I'll be in pain. My doctor assures me I won't, but I would rather see how things go down before I bring you._

_I also want us to figure out how we tell the kids together. You are way better with coming up with a plan. _

_I love you, Brianna, more than you will ever know. The kids are my world and if anything happens to me during this time, I want you to remind them of that every day. _

_That goes for you too my love. Move on, be happy, laugh again. Make another man feel the way that I do when you look at me. _

_I have someone in mind, but you might think me weird for it. Dean. Now I know, you are probably thinking I could never, but I've seen the way he looks at you. _

_He could be good to you and I wouldn't trust anyone else with your happiness more than Dean._

_Give him a chance, trust me. Show him the love he deserves, the love he never got from his so called parents. Give him the family he deserves. I don't mind sharing mine with him. _

_I love you baby, from the moment I laid my eyes on you. _

_Love, Victor_

* * *

Dean swallowed and looked at his, having a feeling it had a lot to do with Brie.

"He knew", Dean mumbled.

Brie looked at him. He chuckled.

"I tried to hide it, my feelings, but he knew. He always knew", Dean said.

"But he was right. You are good to me, I made my decision based on my feelings for you and the way you treat me. In some crazy way this is him telling us he is okay with this", Brie said, gesturing between them.

Dean nodded.

"Should I?", he asked, lifting his.

"Please", she said.

He nodded again and opened it.

* * *

_Dean_

_My best bud, my brother, I wish there was an easier way to tell you and the guys this, but I have a brain tumor. _

_Doctor says we caught it on time, and I should start my treatments soon. Crazy, right. I'm scared, Dean. Not just for me, but my family, you included._

_Speaking of family, I know its a lot to ask, but if anything happens to me, please take care of my family as if it was your own. I know I can count on you._

_Love my kids, but most importantly, love my wife. Yes, Dean, I know. I trust you, more than you will ever know. Don't let me or anyone else get in your way. _

_Be happy Dean, because you deserve it more than anyone. I wish I knew back then, I would have moved aside and pushed you on Brie. I never wanted to do what Seth did to Roman, I didn't want to be a shitty friend. Forgive me? _

_I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me one day._

_Thank you for all the years of friendship, they meant so much to me. I'm glad I had friends that were more like brothers. _

_I will forever be grateful to you for it._

_Also, if Roman hasn't made a damn move yet. Kick his ass into gear for me will you._

_Vic_

* * *

Dean chuckled. Brie leaned over and kissed him. She pulled away just a bit and looked into his blue eyes.

"Marry me, Dean Ambrose?", she whispered.

He swallowed and then smiled, nodding his head.

"Yes", he replied.

* * *

_Diana_

_Baby sis, I know this isn't something you ever wanted to hear from someone you love, but I have a brain tumor. Now, I know, this isn't the best way to tell you._

_It was just easier writing it in a few letters than saying it out loud. Heck, I don't even believe it still. I'm scared D, so fucking scared. Don't tell Brie though, I don't need her worrying more than she already is._

_I know you will be there for my family if anything happens to me. Have I told you I have the best sister in the world. __I love you, and I am so glad I never wished for a baby brother, because a sister was so much better._

_Speaking of brothers. Roman. I hope you've come to realize how much he loves you, truthfully he's always loved you. __If it wasn't for Seth, I'm sure Roman would have made his move. Give him a chance if you haven't already, sis. _

_You won't regret it, trust me. Take care of mom and dad, they aren't getting any younger you know._

_Love you, Victor_

* * *

Diana wiped her cheeks as Roman rubbed her back. Roman opened his.

* * *

_Rome_

_My brother, I wish there was an easier way of breaking this to you. Here it goes, I have a brain tumor._

_Yes you read that right. I'm about to ask, what I've always asked of you. Take care of my sister and nephew, they'll need you if this goes down badly._

_I'm hoping it doesn't, but you never know. You have always been her strength in tough times and I admire that about you. I admire a lot of things about you. So no need to be jealous of Seth, because in the end, you got the best prize of all. Noah. _

_I always hoped that when I had kids, that they would look at me the way Noah looked up to you. You are his very own superhero, now that's cool. You are an amazing dad, don't ever doubt that. _

_I'm also hoping that you tell my sister how you feel before I'm gone. You two deserve each other, you and I know she never belonged with Seth._

_If by chance I am no longer here to see it happen, I hope you marry her and love her for the rest of your life. Make the move before I haunt your ass._

_Have more kids, continue to live your lives. _

_Thank you for being more than just my friend. I will forever be grateful to you, for so many reasons._

_Your brother in law, Vic_

* * *

Roman refolded the letter. He leaned over and kissed his wife's belly.

"I was thinking, what if we named her Kaia Victoria?", he asked.

Diana smiled.

"I like it", she replied.

"A little nod to her uncle Vic", Roman said, before kissing her belly again.

He sat up and kissed her.

"I love you", he whispered.

"Love you more husband", she replied.

He smiled before he laid his head by her belly.

**_A/N: 1 more chapter._**


	15. Chapter 15-Forgiven

Seth sat in his kitchen almost all night. The sun was just peeking and that's what brought him out of his trance. He looked back at the letter with his name on it. He was afraid to open it.

Victor could be ripping him a new one in it or saying he forgave him for what he did to his sister. He wouldn't blame Vic if he ripped him a new one. He deserved it.

His shaking hand lifted it and opened it. Pulling out the paper inside.

* * *

_Seth_

_I don't know if you will ever get this or not, apart of me hopes you do and the other doesn't. I want to say it's none of your business what's going on with me. __The difference between us is that I have more respect for the years of friendship we had. So, I have a brain tumor._

_I don't know what's going to happen to me in a few years or maybe if I'm lucky, it will only be months and I can forget all about sending this letter to you. Kinda like you forgot about us. I hope that hurt._

_You hurt my sister, and as unforgivable as it is, what's happening to me, I can't help but want to tie up lose ends. So, I forgive you for what you did. _

_I hope my sister can too. Even Roman and Noah, yes, Noah is your son, but you don't get the right to call him that. Only Roman does. __Rome has done such a great job with little man. He absolutely loves that kid and what I can not forgive is you ever coming back and taking him from Roman._

_I still don't understand why. You knew he liked my sister, just like you knew he was getting ready to ask her out. He has never done anything to hurt you. He would never dream of it. Now maybe he does, but not then. _

_I even remember the time we took your dad's car out for a joy ride, you crashed it, but he took the blame. Without a second thought. Can you blame him though? He knew he would only get a slap on the wrist. He was the good kid of our group._

_You are a good person Seth. I know it._

_Don't make me take back my forgiveness. I hope you have peace, Seth. I hope you find love, and I hope you have happiness. Maybe that's why you left without a word to us. _

_I do have the best kind of happiness, Brie and I have two kids by the way. They know about you because I told them, not the bad, all the good. _

_We miss you, yes even Roman._

_Vic_

* * *

Seth felt like he couldn't breathe. He wondered why no one had told him about Victor. Unless they didn't know either. Brie had two in her hand when they dropped Dean off.

He grabbed his phone and called Roman right away.

"Hello", he answered.

"Sorry to wake you", Seth said.

"I wasn't asleep, couldn't.", Roman replied, nursing his beer.

"Did Vic leave you a letter too?", he asked.

"Yeah", Roman said softly.

"I'm sorry Roman. For everything and I know I already said it, but I am. He forgave me, Rome. Me.", Seth said.

Roman knew Victor had.

"I don't deserve it", Seth said.

"Yes you do. You've changed Seth. He would be proud of you, just like we all are", Roman said.

Seth wiped his cheeks.

"Promise me something Seth", Roman said.

"Anything", Seth replied.

"That you won't relapse. If you feel the urge, you call me. I will come right over.", Roman said.

Roman didn't know if this would trigger Seth. Anything could.

"I promise", Seth replied.

"Get some sleep. I will come and check on you later on", Roman said.

"Okay", he replied.

Seth set his phone down. He rubbed his face. Standing he went to shower and change. He couldn't sleep, at least not yet. He grabbed his phone and keys and drove. As nervous as he was about it. They had to talk. He was going to do the right thing.

Getting to the door, he knocked. Liv opened up and she smiled.

"Hey", she said, stepping outside.

"So, I spoke to Roman and he suggested we get it done by our doctors. Lawyers would just complicate things for us.", Seth said.

Liv nodded.

"And if he is mine, I will step up. I want to be there for him", Seth said.

Liv could tell he was serious about this. She nodded.

"Roman suggested sitting down and scheduling visits and stuff.", he continued nervously.

"I would never keep you from Max, ever", Liv said.

Seth nodded.

"And as for what Roman suggested, I like that.", she said.

"If you wouldn't mind him sitting in, I mean, he's been here. Unfortunately I was too drugged up to pay attention.", Seth said.

Liv nodded.

"Yeah", she replied.

"I don't do drugs now, I've been sober a few years", he said.

"I know Seth, you've told me this before", she smiled.

He nodded. She pointed inside with her thumb.

"Want to see him? He was just eating breakfast", she said.

Seth nodded again and followed her in.

"Max, say good morning", Liv said sweetly.

Max looked up at him and smiled. Seth returned it.

"He looks so much like Noah", he said.

Liv nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. You make cute kids", she teased.

He chuckled.

"Does he know?", she asked.

"No, not till I know for sure. You know, I've let him down so many times, I don't want to let him down again", Seth said.

She nodded.

"I can understand that", she said.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still looked.

"Well, um, thanks for letting me see him. We should schedule for the paternity test.", Seth said.

"I'll ask my doctor for an appointment", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll let you guys get back to breakfast", he said.

She nodded and walked him to the door. He turned to face her, cupping her face and kissing her.

"Seth", she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that, I…", he stopped and quickly left.

She touched her lips and smiled. He still felt the same, or at least she hoped he did.

* * *

"And you just kissed her?", Roman asked, moving baby furniture in.

Seth helped him by hanging up and folding baby clothes.

"I didn't plan on it, it just happened", he said.

"And what did she say after? What did she do?", Roman asked.

He blushed.

"Well, I didn't technically stick around to find out.", he mumbled.

Roman shook his head as he laughed.

"Boy, you've got it bad", Roman said.

Seth let himself fall on the recliner.

"I'm so confused", he groaned.

Roman patted his shoulder.

"It will all sort itself out", Roman said.

"Victor use to say that", Seth smiled.

Roman nodded.

_**A/N: So third part is called "Catch Me". First chapter should be up now.**_


	16. Chapter 16-Thank You!

Firstly, thank you so much for reading the second part to this series. Secondly, Dean and Brie are not done yet, along with Roman and Diana. Look for the first chapter to the third and final part, called **Catch Me**. (Which Might Be A Bit Longer)

I have really enjoyed writing this series. Thanks to these artists for title ideas.

_**Brett Young**__-In Case You Didn't Know_

_**Taylor Swift**__-Delicate_

_**Demi Lovato**__-Catch Me_

Twitter- Alejandra619

(Let me know if you follow so I could follow back)

Again thank you to those who read it and Favorited/Followed.

**Special thanks for reviewing/P. messages: **Guest (All), labinnacslove, KDGaines08, Tingtorn78, kmhappybunny240, Kalea Reigns, Levesque-Rollins823, Lisee, Kaidence, ViolentHugger03, Moxley Gal1, Charlotte, shieldgirl21, anitatjackson73 . aj, Charmed2011

**STORIES STILL ON GOING:**

**Catch Me- **_Liv & Seth (Mon.)_

**Broken- **_Veronica & Roman (Wed.)_

**Ours- **_Lynn & Roman (Fri.) *__**Ends this Fri.***_


End file.
